Species: The Unknown Strain
by Marutectz552
Summary: Sil had no contact with humans, or did she? What if the first of the Species was befriended by a young teen.Close friends leads to Sil nearly to kill him, he leaves scared in what she is.When she escaped the gas wiped her memory, Eve has them,Full Sum In
1. Memories

**Author's Note: Well I did say I was going to make this, and I am, basically I wanted to write a story in where I wanted to keep it a majority of third person view. This won't be my greatest story out of the ones I've created so far, so I'll understand the complaints for this on all levels, I just needed to rethink my strategy in writing stories, and accepting critics, as I've had a few in my other stories so far. **

**Originally I wanted to write a story in much more greater detail, maybe I will pending on what you actually think of this, I enjoy the Species movies as II, and III were my favorites, while the IV was plain old dumb in my mind, while I was alright. Keep in mind that these chapters will be short sometimes long or various lengths, gradually I'll create longer chapters from other perspectives.**

**I had to watch the movie several times in order to have these chapters fit the story line, until I break off of the movie then later go back into it, namely when the ending occurs if some wanted it to happen. As I said before Critics are welcome to point a lot of problems for this story as I know there will quite a few.**

**I also will point out that I could switch to first person once in a while, so I leave that a warning with an author's note, which will be rare as I attempt to leave stuff like that out more often. So that will be that in that category.**

**Summary: This begins right after the first movie, we all know that Sil had no contact with men before she broke out when the Government attempted to kill her, Wrong! What if a boy who was the son of a worker there accidentally met Sil, and she grew attached to the male, however due to an incident that lead to the government to kill Sil after she accidentally attacked the young boy when her instinct to mate came. Due to her age she was unable to do so, but she slashed a gash across his forearm that became a scar to the modern day. His genetic code was stored in the deepest reaches of the last of her human mind.**

**But when she escapes the gas makes her memory lost temporality, and she forgets about him. But what if her Clone Eve has her original predecessor's genetic memory of him. Her desire to mate is secret, more then to Patrick, what if she decided to go after him! This is where a series of plots unfold as the alien Patrick will find the threat to as a potential mate, and the Government will be searching for the teen. it's a race of time for the fate of the human race, will it be fucked into extinction or two lovers, friends will be reunited?**

_**Chapter One: " Memories " **_

Eve was one who had little memories or dreams for that matter. She always was so curious about the world beyond her little glass prison. She viewed all the human females with some amount of curiosity , but it didn't interest her enough. She was always bored, even though the television provided some sort of entertainment, men for one it was still a broadcast or so when she was told.

However lately she had been dreaming of a young boy! It made her excited, as her stomach always tingled when she thought of him. It was a similar glass case to her own but minus some of the things she had. Television was one, art was another, and the size was drastically smaller. The blond pictured the boy with photographic memory.

At the time he was a bit taller then a regular boy should've been in her eyes, he also had a light brown eyes that warmed her up with a smile so gentle, and nice it caused her to sigh in happiness. He had little to no ache on his face, his face was pure full of joy he spoke to her as she stared at him for a while.

She remembered his voice, "How do you feel when your copped in there? Must suck don't it?" she looked around to see the lab beyond her glass prison, or sanctuary pending on her view of it. She sighed again as she watched the television, the Dukes of Hazard where on again, she liked that show a lot, she even remembered the boy talk about it once, her eyes closed at the memory.

"When Dasiy, and Bo were in the hooters bar, Luke hit on one of the girls, and caused a bar fight. I think the guy is a man whore sometimes." he laughed out loud, to which Eve laughed with him. She always felt so happy with him around. The boy somehow guessed that she was lonely as he frowned at her, "Your lonely aren't you? No friends or family for you to have to see, but this place." he looked around the lab in sad gaze. He tried to reassure her, "maybe I'll ask the colonel if I can stay here more often, my uncle who works here thinks its alright." he sighed again.

Eve opened her eyes, as she felt a touch of sadness when she tried to figure out who the boy was, maybe in her dreams she'll find out his name. All she knew the boy caused her joy, and something more about him. It was a feeling her gut that caused her to be uncomfortable, let warm at the same time. Her heart ached at the very thought of him alone. This was her human part that made her other side to which she knew she was different from other humans. She wasn't human, that much was clear to her since day one of her birth. If she had a mother that was.

"Eve?" a voice asked, to which she looked over to see that human doctor female, named Laura, Eve kind of liked Larua as a person to talk to once in a while. She was kind, and respectful to Eve herself, even though she often wondered what was the point in all of these tests, and such. But life was not questionable down here, sometimes when she resisted the guards with weapons to which were all female were forced to restrain her in some sort of dart or lead.

Though it never happened ever since she came into this world.

During these tests, her physical body was tested, but Eve felt that if she held back most of time, they would leave her alone, and they always did most of the time. They usually took her blood, and did whatever with it. Sometimes they put some sort of disease or viral attack into her body as a sort of keeping her body active. It usually meant annoyance from Eve herself. Sighing again she was watching some form of the news, it was channel eight or something.

She saw various information from the world, the stock market, and the occasional story from around the country. She then saw the television break into a broadcast of him standing in front of building that was on fire. Eve was mildly surprised at the sight of the fire, as she lifted her eye brows in shock.

The reporter was speaking in a rather thankful tone if Eve placed it, "Were now live at the scene as just now a teenage boy went into the fire as you can see behind us as a family was trapped in there. Local firemen are calling the young man either brave or stupid regardless the young man saved a family of four from the third floor as the door was blocked from the outside due to debris. We have live feed of the young man now." the camera shifted to inside of an ambulance.

There a teenage boy of roughly fifteen or sixteen was coughing, he had a mask on his face, as he breathed from the mask. Eve's eyes widened as the boy seemed to glare at the camera, as if annoyed, and slightly scared that he was on the air. His brown eyes were a bit fearful as if someone were watching him. Eve recognized him, it was the same boy if not older then the one she saw in her dreams! She felt that same feeling again if not more intense as the reporter spoke to him.

"Young man, what possessed you to go save that family in need, and do you have a name we came have for the hero of the family?" the boy was rather wary as Eve saw, she knew that someone was looking for him but he merely shrugged as if annoyed now, "I helped them because my own family was gone, there's no need for a survivor to be alone when the fire spread. Oh my name is Alex." with that the door closed as paramedics drove him to the hospital. Alex the name was sweet to Eves mind as she grinned at the thought of meeting him.

Her heart ached as her human emotions were giving way to a more lustful sense, she wanted him both in mind, and body. Her fingers cracked at the thoughts of chasing down, like a hunter or a game of hide and go seek, if she remembered in what the game was called. She saw the location as the reporter spoke, "The young man will be fine as he will be treated for smoke inhalation, will be released soon from Joseph Medical Center. This is Amanda Kennings reporting from Los Angles, California." Eve grinned at the location she saw the map from her location, it was a good two to three day trip from her location if she guessed right.

She calmed herself down waiting for the chance to escape from this place, to search for Alex, she wanted to know who he was, and why she dreamt of him often, it was a secret from Laura she wanted to keep it from fearing that she might lose memories of him. She then waited for the next show to come, on, in her head the alien side began to stir at Eve's excitement, it would be time for the chase to begin soon.

--------------------- Mars ---------------------------------------------------------------

A canister from the Martian surface thawed out as a black slime like substance came alive. The DNA alien strain found three potential hosts to continue its species in, it chose between three humans. Two male, and a female. It disregarded the female as they gave birth to young not helped creating it. It sensed two males one was incompatible for it to go with. Only one perfect specimen was there.

Oozing along the alien strain lunged viciously at the three in attempt in bonding with the three unlucky humans within its reach. The time for its species was coming…

**_End of Chapter One: "Memories__"_**

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, some thought on what the story is going to be like, Now I have other stories to attend to, but I'll write more chapters for this in time as I won't post many at a time as I'll write likely two or chapters then post one at a time. Till then tell me what you think of it so far.**

**Also a side note, does anyone actually know what city the movie's setting is in, honestly I don't think its L.A, though someone let me know right away so I don't create a different setting then I originally planned alright?**


	2. Warnings

**Author's Note: This is a chapter in where you meet the made up character, I'll describe about him in this chapter, and surprisingly he's about sixteen. In later chapters you might find the hint in where how he's related to the first movie, or you'll just think, and wait.**

**Now here is the chapter…**

**Chapter 2: "Alexander and Warnings "**

Alexander Sanders walked on the sidewalk of a street in Los Angles. He was rather wary now that the news media somehow had his face plastered in the city, it sucked really. He was really worried for the family trapped in the complex when the fire started.

So he decided to get the family out as the fire grew more intense, he got them out in a matter of minutes but the smoke caused him to be inspected by the medics. He was grateful as was the family, he gave them a warning to next get out of the building a lot quicker. They merely smiled, and hugged him thanking the boy.

Alex didn't consider himself special, resourceful but not special. Hell his life was completely hell for the matter. His parents worked for the government about two years ago, though he winced as they were dead, it was a fact working or trusting the government was a death wish in his mind. He wore baggy blue jeans with his cuts under his knees were, he wore black shoes a hybrid boot, sneaker.

He also wore a rather interesting shirt, it was black but on his left the sleeve was cut to the elbow while the other covered his right arm. He also wore finger less gray gloves on both of his hands. He had black hair down to his ears as his bangs slightly covered his eyes to which were a light brown color. He also was about six foot a pretty tall teenager who could pass for nineteen if mistaken. He also wore a lightly blue colored hat with the Boston red sox symbol on his hat, he had flipped backwards with the logo facing the back.

All he had of his former life was his wallet, which roughly held about three hundred dollars of cash, so he stole or earned regardless, with two credit cards from his mother, and father as their accounts were unfrozen through his consent as a will his mom, and dad died. He had no living relatives so he dropped out of school by leaving all together, and off of the grid. He knew the government would keep tabs on him due to him about two years ago.

Alex touched his arms as he felt the phantom pain, he had a scar that stretched around his forearm, his upper shoulder, to his chest area as it was caused due to him having fun with a young blond teenager at his own age. He remembered her, but never thought long after the incident, she was dead, and nothing was going to being her back alive. Friends with her was the few times he had a nice life. Sighing he continued onward passing by a store he heard the news broadcast of the Mar's mission.

He knew the pilots for the shuttle, one of them was his ex cousin in law Patrick Ross due to his aunt marrying a cousin of the Ross's. Alex knew Patrick when he was about eight, and got along with the astronaut who trained to go into space. Hell there were practically brothers in a sense as he was the younger brother to the elder Ross who was kind to the youngest child.

However that was in the past, his older brother figure was in space, likely going to be a politician if his grumpy old man had his way with it. Hell the man pressured his son in to be a president some day or what the flying fuck his fantasy was. Due to the man, Patrick, and Alex rarely ever talked maybe a few times a year to catch up but they were going there separate ways for now.

He heard the news caster, say, " It appears that we lost contact with the team before a second or two from hyper jump." the teen frowned and left the store watching the TV in the window.

In truth Alex himself didn't know where his life was heading, he had a great mind, he never ever gotten sick or had a virus in him. Hell he even felt athletic at some point when he was ten when he played baseball for a summer or two. He could speak Spanish though only the basic hello, greeting, and directions. That's all he needed to say in this world.

When his parents died, Alex just wandered the country taking small part time jobs for, sometimes staying in an area for months at a time but he often felt something was following him, and left quickly and abruptly. It was just a gut feeling he knew that something was going to happen. Hell he felt it in his blood that something was indeed happening! It affect the world but he often ignored the thoughts as he traveled around by hitching rides, train stations, but never flying as the cost was just too much for his pocket.

One of things Alex often enjoyed was hanging out with other teens his age, as he was always the type of stranger kid everyone liked, easy going, not emo like, to which he snickered at the thought. Even woman seemed to enjoy his company as he often had a way with girls, even older woman gave him a wink or two at the bar, often married woman as he spotted many rings. He easily got into bars as most never questioned his age, he even had a few drinks to which he had monster hangovers in his hotel room. So he never drank too much at a time.

Sighing again he looked over at the bank across the street, he knew he could draw out money often but he often left the account alone for weeks, his parents made enough money with the government for a decent amount of time. They had millions of cash for their pay, thought they never touched it as they were always so busy. He was the only that could get into it. Originally he placed the funds of his parents into his account according to their will, and added the bonus from the government he had over approximately if the interest added to it 3.9 million dollars U.S, plus an interest rate of 2.2% give or take a decimal.

Currently the teen was now in the park with a few new friends of his to which were from the final year at high school. They were nice and all but Alex often wondered if something was up with them. Did they take drugs or smoke weed or something. They certainly could have had convinced the world for that matter let alone their own common sense.

(First Person View)

"Hey I hear that Ross guy is in space, and he's on his way back to Earth now." one of the stoners if I had to guess spoke slurring as if drunk. Wouldn't be surprised for that. " Yeah the first man to step on Mars, wonder what its like there?" spoke a girl as she leaned into me, grinning at me to which I ignored enough of her. " Mars is likely barren. No life but a sea of rocks, along with the red clouds its likely a barren waste land of no source of life." I spoke looking into the sky, not bothered by the confused looks at me.

"Man Alex you need to chill for once, you seem always down. Maybe you need good blow job to lighten up." said the stoner yawning at me, to which I merely shrugged, what was the point in catching AIDS or fucking HIV for the matter. Sighing my voice was annoyed, "Whatever go fuck a whore, and catch AIDS douche bag. I'm out of here." I walked away without a backward glance at the now saddened group behind me. This is what always happens, nothing on this planet could really keep me interested. I just kept moving wandering around with no point in life.

I felt my spine shiver as I felt that something was coming, whatever it was it wouldn't be good for anything. My head ached slightly as I tried to forget about the past, it was no good in remembering rough times in this world, nothing mattered. Sighing tiredly I thought about buying a motorcycle and used it to travel around but with the law it draw attention to myself, so it appeared the train was the thing that kept me going around with little problems.

My head then burst as if someone hit it with a lead pipe, it caused me to gasp in pain. Wincing the migraine was hurting me badly, fuck did it hurt like hell. Rubbing my head I heard an TV at a shop say the shuttle is within earth's atmosphere. Whatever I just walked away without caring in the world. Though inwardly I was worried was this a warning that something was coming, and that it involved the shuttle to mars?

Gritting my teeth, I hated when I had this feeling, it was uncertainty, fear, and paranoia at its finest. Walking into a dealership, I saw some motorcycles for sale, and with this latest feeling, "Fuck the law, I need to drive outta here now!" my mind was determined now. Walking in to purchase the bike was easy, I merely gave the guy an extra grand or two from account in the bank to buy the bike with little trouble. The dealer needed cash, and I gave it to him. The bike had a full tank of gas so I went to the bike to inspect the design. It was a nice color as well.

According to the dealer it was a 1995 Honda Magna, the body was a blackish red mix as it looked pretty sick in my eyes. The engine was a 748.8 cc liquid-cooled 90° V-4, and all the parts were standard in the bike itself. I merely shrugged as he handed me the keys to the bike. I started the bike up as it roared to life. Looking at the guy I nodded my head to him as he went back inside the store. Going down the main road was a nice feeling as the freeway came near.

I imagined that what it would feel to become a biker. Was it free to have the wind hit you in the face, or act all cool like? I didn't know as the sun set with me on the freeway. Something was coming to get me, I didn't know if it was for good for me or to kill me. Whatever it was I had to keep moving, running from whatever was soon to come.

--------------------- Shuttle Base ------------------------------------------------------

Ross stepped out into the light of Earth as he is greeted by many media news flashes, and he is swarmed along with his two friends as they step out in the spot light. He shakes peoples hands, smiles, along with his two close friends, he is now the first man that has walked onto Mars. However within the man, a substance learns, and grows waiting for its time to mate, and to consume all life on this planet. The Alien species was about to hit earth in the womb of the female humans.

**Author's Note: Alright the last part was a bit weird but it was to drive the point home, the alien DNA is indeed hitting earth in the womb. That is a bit corny to say something like that, but hey I'm not the greatest in making mystical quotes.**

**I'm likely going to get some reviews saying this isn't that great of a story so far, so for my request if you do have something negative about this, then keep it simple for me to understand for example, if I use to many of the same kind of words, like Alex this or Alex that, put he did, or something along those lines.**

**It's a bit of sour thing for me to listen to many critics, but hey I'll listen to their pointers as I need to learn to recognize legitimate criticism, as I'm not keen on that, it's a bit stupid to do that on my part but hey I got to learn somewhere.**

**Now I'll point out this story was set during the 1990's, specifically around 95, which was the actually year it was filmed in so there won't be things here in the present, as we all know the 90's was a decade of change to things we have now. Hence the reason I chose his bike for that, and from his account of 3.9 Million, it was possible for the government to ignore it as security was lax during the 90's compared to 2009, give or take.**

**I explain more things later on in the story, as I recommend you please watch Species II for the story line, and the first movies has ties to the story especially Eve, and Sil. If you have seen it then you know, anyone else I'll post some links for it, there on the bottom of this sentence.**

http://www./u19/v_ ** This is Part 2 of Species 2.**

http://www./u19/v_ ** This is Part 1 of Species 2.**


	3. Alien Strain

**Author's Note: Well it's a wonder in why fan fiction doesn't have a species category in the movie section, maybe some one will go to the admin, and have an update done. I could care less honestly, so some people have shown interest to this story, I'm not too surprised as it seems some like the movies, as there good though the last movie was a major let down in my mind anyways.**

**Without further a due here is Chapter three of the story…**

_Chapter 3: "Meeting and Alien Strain "_

Alex felt himself burn up as he tossed in his bed at a hotel, he was near the place where he gotten his scar. It was a good day or two day trip away. He felt tossed, and groaned in his sleep. His whole body was fucking burning away! He saw himself in a chair strapped in some sort chamber, It was some sort glass, and he saw a blond on a blue scaffold talking to what appeared to be a mirror that was same out, but not in. He recognized it as some sort experiment.

The chamber filled with some sort of gas, Alex could smell it as poison! "What the fuck was going on!" the chamber filled with the poison, he heard a woman shouting in pain, "Laura Please Stop! Ah, Stop!" he could feel her body burn as the poison wrecked her body. He attempted to say something, "Calm down! Don't breathe too quickly! For fuck's sake stop screaming." as my own head hurt like hell. The woman then gasped as she appeared to feel me inside her own head!

Eve recognized who was telling her telepathy wise to calm down. She could see where he was, in some sort of hotel room, outside a window said "Tom's Lodge", she grinned slightly. "Alex!" my eyes widened as I screamed waking up to see the room of my hotel. Sweat drenched his body, he panted as he needed something to drink. He got up to get a cup from his cupboard in his little hotel room kitchen. The cool liquid quickly brought the heating body down. He looked down at his chest as it was beat red, almost burning.

Sitting near the window, I felt the wind blow into my room, it felt nice against my bare chest. Alex pondered on what he saw, it was the same place from his past, the same place where he got his scar. Instinctually his hand went to his shoulder, and his forearm. Sighing he put it as a dream, a real nasty fucked up dream. "What the fuck is happening now?" he sighed, and went back to sleep. His mind drifted again, and he had a sudden flash of images that cause him to turn in his sleep again.

Alex groaned in pain as his dream started up. He seeing some sort of double humanoid figures in a shed or barn, likely having sex. The male figure which both had tentacles was shoving his member in the female counterpart, all the tentacles were flying around. One which appeared to be the male somehow grinned at him as if enjoying him watching, which was weird in Alex's opinion, as he thrust into the female again. The female on the other hand seemed to be in pure bliss but at the same time the facial expression reminded me of a rape victim, the face of pleasure masked by the pain of nothingness. Being helpless as your forced to do something. The dream ended as I attempted to wake up, but one last thing caused me stop in shock.

There in front of me, was a blond teenager, who was smiling. I knew who this was instantly, she was laughing, with a younger version of me, it was the time in the labs when my mother, and father worked there. "Sil." my mouth whispered as she looked up at me, and waved goodbye. She was happy until that incident. My eyes shot open, as it was morning now.

Sighing I got out of my bed, walking to the window he whispered, as tears formed in his eyes, "Stay in the past, please, its no good to remember if it never comes back." my mind made up I got dressed ready to hit to the nearest city. My room was paid for a night, and returned the keys to the accountant at the desk in the lobby. "Have a great day kid." he said reading a magazine about surprisingly my Cousin Patrick Ross. Smiling I guess it was time to say hi to him, its been about a year or so.

I knew where the shuttle landed it was all over the news, and my bike sped down the freeway heading to the city to where my cousin, and his two friends as I considered them aunt, and uncle. I knew the three there was Patrick my brother figure, Aunty Anne, who was a sweet woman, and was always there to prank someone. Married her husband was a great guy, as I met him once or twice. Then at last uncle Dennis, oh shit was he the horn dog of the three. The man took me to a strip club on my fourteenth birthday, quite the night he got from Patrick, and Anne with her husband. Thankfully he slept on the couch that night. I laughed at the memory.

Going down the freeway, I stopped at a burger king to eat. It was a nice pit stop for me to fill my hunger. I noticed a few bikers looking at my bike with an appraising look, some looked at me as if wondering how the fuck could a person young as him buy a bike like that? Some of the bikers approached me, they were bikers with the black coats, the beards, and the bandanas all were signs of them being brutes. However they asked me some questions about my bike, and they even invited me to a convention where bikers hang out. Ironically it was in the city that my cousin was in. So naturally Alex agreed to show up, "Remember the password in is Hell is Heaven, Heaven is Hell." nice little double meaning to the phrase Alex thought annoyed. He would show up eventually, until he met his surrogated family.

Alex drove his motorcycle through the streets of the city, as he rode around get some looks from girls in high school as he rode past them, looking around. A few gangsters watched him as if he was their payday, but Alex merely rode away to where the biker convention was. The area in where the convention was a flat open area likely used for a carnival. He was saw stands filled with bikes, beer, food, and some sort of music was beating the background. It was a rock, and roll type of music, not too bad Alex thought absently.

He parked his bike in a lone corner of the parking lot, and sat against his bike to see if his other biker "friends" he met would come around. Even though he was getting looks from some biker girl on her bike, she had a dark red hair, and was dressed in loose biker clothing. She gave him a sexy grin, that cause him to feel a bit flustered, inwardly he laughed as she didn't know he was still under eighteen. Oh well her lose, and my gain, as he gave a grin to her, with his eyes closed.

Her bike rode over to his, as she got closer her bike was a year model from 93, give or take. His was new, and it was black, with red mixed in to match his clothing. A fitting combination that even Alex never bothered with colors or styles. His personality was his own, to blend in with the others, and not stand out. Sighing she came over to him, her high heels were clicking against the gravel.

"What's a sexy young man like yourself being here all alone?" she asked me going around my bike, looking at me up and down. I merely shrugged, not too bothered by her, " Waiting for a few friends, who asked me to come." my voice was smooth, and I looked in her dark blue eyes. She had a cross around her neck, and it disappeared between the valley on her chest. I had to guess what size she was B or Borderline C-cup breasts. Though I didn't put too much thought on it.

She followed my gaze, as she pressed herself into my lap, Alex was on the verge of scowling annoyed, he hated when people forcefully pressed themselves on him, woman or not. "You like what you see, rookie." she emphasized her point at my greenhorn experience with a bike or with a woman, he wasn't too sure. The bike girl sat on his lap, she wiggled her ass onto him, Alex was feeling somewhat awkward with the position they were in, he flushed a bit as his bike made him press his growing erection in her legs. "My name is Dianna, what's yours handsome?" she went against my chest.

"The name's Alexander, though Alex for short Dianna." a clock them beeped as my cell phone had a time hit on it. It was 5:00pm, time to find my cousin, and say hi for a bit. Sighing Alex gently guided her off of him to which she was rather confused at his action, "No offense but I don't trust strangers who want a quickie Dianna. For all I know you have HIV, its been fun but I got to visit my dear cousin." smiling amused at her angry look, it pissed her off. Thank god Alex added mentally as she asked, "Who's your cousin?"

My answer shocked her as she backed when Alex spoke in a rather causal tone, "Patrick Ross is my cousin. We haven't spoke since he went to Mars. See ya beautiful." Alex added the last part so he complimented her. Dianna blushed for a moment before he rode out of the parking lot. The bikers said if he wanted to show up, and he did. For a good five or six minutes he did anyways, he went down the street, clearly it was night now as he started to search for some limos as his cousin was getting a first class escort.

Looking around he watched at different clubs, and still he saw no parties that involved his cousin himself with the crew. The streets were busy with cars as he rode in between a few, not many cops were there as well. Narrowing his eyes, he heard sirens, and lots of screaming, he grinned he was so dumb. All he had to do was follow the screaming fans, and the sirens. "Well cousin, lets see how much you've changed." whispering to myself as Alex made his way, taking his time to see the nightclub that the media was lined up in. "Oh yes, there is the crowd, as it goes wild." watching the media was funnier then surprising his cousin, and crew.

Parking his bike, off to the left of the crazed media, he waited around to see when his brother figure would show up. He saw various important political people go inside the club, he also some elder military officers there as well, some he recognized from the labs a few years ago. That as interesting, if he stayed too long someone might recognize him, "Shit, better make this quick." he waited so more as he sighed waiting, and listening for any sign for his cousin to come.

Then a sound of approaching vehicles sent the media into a fury of excitement, there a limo pulled up, and long behold his cousin stepped out, along with he rest of his crew, Anne, and Dennis were still the same as but something was wrong with Patrick, hell Alex's head screamed in mental pain as something dangerous was near him, hell his instinct told him to hide, run, and don't be spotted alone! Gasping my hand went to my forehead, as I noticed Dennis look in my direction, his mouth went wide as Alex waved at him from behind the media frenzy.

Anne then turned to me, as she laughed to nudge Patrick who looked up at me, to which I smiled, and waved to him. He was very shocked to see his little brother figure waving at him , he laughed though my eyes watched him carefully, something was off about him he usually is cheerful that expression is a mask or something as this is was something entirely different. Patrick asked two guards to clear the crowd as I walked over, and Dennis pulled me into a headlock as we walked towards the club.

"Hey it's the squirt! Come here you little hell raiser!" Dennis gave my head some nuggie with his knuckles across my hair, "hey let me go you douche bag!" I pushed him off as he laughed. Anne smiled as she hugged me, "I missed you little bastard," she whispered lovingly at me, she was like mom in a way after they died. "Love you too Aunty Anne." she smiled she patted my head like a little kid, I scowled at her annoyed. Patrick was smiling as I embraced him, "Missed you little brother." he said as we walked into the club.

"Yeah, missed you as well bro. How's it feel to be the first man to walk on Mars?" as I took my seat, everyone stared at the underdressed teen as he sat at the shuttle crew's table I felt all eyes on me. Anne notice this, as she spoke, " Don't be nervous Alex, your fine here." Patrick laughed at his younger cousin's nervousness, thought inwardly he felt threatened, wanted to do something about it. "It feels nice little brother, to be the first man on Mars, and coming back." he sighed as the party got underway.

In truth I felt a little welcome with my family, as they were the only ones I had truly left, Dennis the prankster in a way, Anne the stubborn Aunt who scolded both of us, and off course the elder brother in my eyes Patrick Ross, he was somewhat timid around his old man the Senator, he was a dick in my mind. Hell if was likely for him that Patrick looked after him as he matured to be responsible of me. The family started to talk together, they asked a bit interested in where I'd been over the years, and I told them I merely traveled around there and there.

I noticed my cousin seem to be rather well acting out his emotions, trying to be happy, excited, and polite. Something was happening to him, and none of the others noticed it?" I feel kind of sick, give me a moment I'll be back." Ross spoke a bit tired as he left, and I smiled a bit mischievous, that look was the same, the old get sick fuck a girl smile. Well at least he was normal in that category for now. " Well at least he isn't gay." my voice carried over the table. Anne, and Dennis laughed as the other guests were confused at the hidden joke. Patrick at some point of his life was scared of woman, it was funny to tease him slightly about it.

Just then Patrick's old man started to speak about whatever, as I just ignored most of it, and drank my wine, with Aunt Anne glaring at me for being underage. I simply chuckled quietly as I silently pissed her off enough as she kicked my shin. "Ouch!" I mouthed at her. She smiled and listened to the senator. Alex thought randomly as he ignored the man speak until his cousin came up, and everyone clapped excluding Ross's cousin.

Alex was listening to every word of his elder cousin, it was definitely off, who was this man? "What happened to you Patrick?" my mentally voice echoed silently, and for a moment he winced slightly but continued onward. My eyes narrowed at the last part of which our tiny little world was so fragile, and something else about God himself. Seriously didn't anyone notice that Patrick here was off in about every category.

After the part ended, Anne, and Dennis asked in where he was staying, "Hey kid, where you staying tonight?" Dennis said curious, I shrugged at him, "Hotel downtown, I'll see you later. Got my cell number so call me later." true my cell was fine as it worked fairly enough. Alex noticed his cousin about to go for a hotel he noted he was excited so the younger cousin elbowed the elder, "Having new duties for your country?" Patrick merely grinned at him ," Go get them soldier boy." I slapped his back, as he laughed as we parted.

Well it was time to go back to the hotel room, "See you later Aunty, Uncle Dennis." they merely hugged me, and promised to talk later as it was a late night.

------------------------------- Hotel Room --------------------------------------------

The woman screamed as her stomach kept growing outward for about three minutes, she felt something break from her womb, and it completely ripped out of her stomach, spilling blood, and intestines everywhere. A small red child crawled out into a corner waiting for its father to come, and retrieve him as he heard another female scream in terror as Patrick roared in pleasure.

The Alien strain had begun its line on Earth…

**Author's Note: Well this is where the alien infection begins, and if you want to know the species impregnate human's, go watch the second movie, believe you'll see why I meant it strikes Earth in the womb, its not pleasant for woman anyways. So it appears that some of you like this story, I might make more of an effort to write this, if more reviews are made, and you ask me to.**

**So for now, hope your sticking around, and enjoying this as things are going to get a bit more bumpy if I had say so.**


	4. Getting in Touch

**Author's Note: Well here;s chapter 4, and now you'll see Alex, and the Male Alien in Ross's body meet, as Patrick in the movie shoots himself with a shotgun blowing his head off, as he killed his wife, or fiance as I don't really care for that, so watch the movie as I did skip parts from the movie, so it might be a bit confusing for some.**

Chapter 4: "Getting in Touch."

Alex fell asleep as the wine took its toll on his body. Wine always caused him to pass out, and be completely calm as he was in pure bliss of sleep. He dreamt again of the same lab, and this time he felt someone seemingly enjoy his company. It was a woman's voice that seemed to vibrate from within my dream, "You visit me yet again, Alex." her voice was full of joy, and a bit excited. My voice rang out in a rather tired tone, "Who are you?"

The woman laughed silently as she stood up, to go somewhere. I saw her home with the lab, it was more like a human environment then the last time I was there. Art, pictures, TV, hell even books were all fit inside of the chamber. She had a bedroom, a bathroom as well. She step inside the bathroom to look at a mirror. My heart froze at who was I looking at. "Sil." my voice trembled as Alex's memory remembered the laughing teenager when he visited her.

It looked like Sil, maybe her mother or sister. It was the spitting image of her but she was an adult, if not late teens at least. She grinned a little bit at my reaction. "Sil is my predecessor before me, I'm her clone or from what Laura says is true." my eyes widened if my body were awake. "Do you have a name?" Alex asked wary of what was happening now, as he was seeing through this woman's eyes now. He still didn't have a clue in how the hell this was happening.

Eve smiled slightly as she looked at herself with a playful expression, "My name is Eve, Alex." Alex was confused, Eve where had he heard that name before, not Christmas Eve, but oh shit. My voice was startled, "Eve? Like in Adam, and Eve as the very first human names?" Eve giggled amused at the teenagers reaction. "Well it's a nice name. Better then Elvis at least." laughter came from both of us. This definitely reminded me of Sil, though my heart sank as I remembered the incident.

Eve felt Alex become sad, and withdrawn as she searched into his mind, she was amazed at his life so far for a human. His family was dead, he was alone as well, though she concentrated on the human called Ross as something was definitely not human about him as Alex's thoughts were at the time. She saw them as closer brothers even though they were not of the same family blood at all.

Eve also looked into his memories of him, and Sil her original, Sil was exactly like Eve, or Eve to Sil. It was unbelievable yet amazing to see what she had compared to Sil. Eve felt her feeling for the teen as did her predecessor had, it was a feeling of warmth, joy, and lust. She wanted this teenager now!

Alex felt the probe in his mind, as he experienced all of Eve's memories it was sickening that they used her as a practice dummy for viruses to kill her kind. It was fucking sickening to see her body experience any virus that would kill a normal person rip away her cells, muscle, and her own sanity for brief periods of time. This Laura Baker he knew her as an assistant with Sil, she was nice but at the same time a scientist. She was there when Sil and him talked, she took notes every time Sil laughed happily with me.

Also the teen noticed something wrong in her head, there some sort of blocks in it. A barrier kept him out of some memories while others seemingly wanted him to explore there deepest pits. "What is that?" he asked Eve as some sort of device was found in her center of thinking. There was a BOMB! What the fuck, why the hell was there a small bomb in her brain! "Eve there's a bomb in your head! Shit!" Alex then proceeded to somehow shut the bomb down. He wanted to at least sabotage it but all he could do was some how prematurely make it set off early.

Eve meanwhile felt the touch of the teen's mind as he found something within her head that she herself was aware off, it was a device that was born with her, a bomb or some sorts as she recalled. Eve heard Alex ask her, "Eve you do realize there's a bomb in your skull?" his tone was a bit worried which caused her to smile briefly, "I'm aware Alex, thank you for showing you care." Alex blushed in his sleep at the sweetness of the woman's tone. It was exactly like Sil's when she actually touched his cheek when he got worried for her.

"Well I'm no expert when it comes to bombs but I know enough to overload the trigger, you might be hurt if I try to make it detonate early. Do you want my to try?" asking her warily. Alex didn't know if Eve was truly like Sil, if it were Sil she would've said no, as she was always asking for him not to help her but instead be friends you with. Eve smiled genuinely at the teen's request of him helping her. "No its not necessary, I can deal with it when I leave here soon." her answer made me freeze instantly. She was going to escape from the labs! Hell wasn't that impossible, as he recalled that the security there had heavy firepower.

"Why are you trying to escape?" Alex asked hesitantly to Eve, who merely closed her eyes so all he could see was the darkness in her mind. The dark was unnerving to the teen as all he could hear was Eve's heartbeat, and his own. He saw something in the darkness a figure or something. It walked towards him, it looked like a human figure. The flowing hair in the background gave that off instantly. It was mystifying yet scary as the figure started to hum a certain song that cause Alex's fear to grow.

This was the same song Sil knew as he taught he a simple tune with humming, and she added her own touch to it. Thought the tone was off, it was more screechy, and slightly masculine. Eve gave her answer, and the same figure lunged at him as he took a step closer " I want to find you, to see why I dream of you." the figure was an alien humanoid figure. The tentacles lunged at him, as the thing wrapped around his waist pulling him into her lower region! Her skin was greenish, dark, like some reptilian skin.

It was the same as …as" AHHHHH!"

Alex woke screaming as he panted looking around, he was in his hotel room. His hands cupped his face as sweat leaked off his chin. "Fucking Christ was that real!" he whispered to nothing, hell it felt real as his shoulder burned. Gasping he clutched it, trying to fight off this pain, or whatever happened. Breathing in and out he tried to calm down, he got out of bed, and drank a good two or three cups of cold water. He had to calm down, was that real or was it some fucked up fantasy he had. Dear god please let it be the fantasy!

Alex knew that something was now definitely coming after him, it was either Eve or what changed Patrick, it had to be, he knew somehow Patrick was changing for the worst, he just felt it, it scared the shit out of him. Panting he got dressed, fuck this he was getting out of the state, and heading to Canada or fucking Montana away from all of this. Somewhere desert, and with little contact with anyone. Though first he was going to buy a gun at a shop in the city.

-------------------- one week later -----------------------------------------------------

Alex barely slept during the week since he last saw Eve, it scared him of that form that Eve had in her it was the same as Sil! They were not human, as it pained him to learn of Sil's origin, it scared him slightly in what Sil actually was, she seemed so normal as a person it even fooled him. He remembered the cost of mistaking some one like her, his hand went to his shoulder which burned non stop for the whole week. He couldn't understand what was happening to his arm, it felt like something kept deliberately making him stay in the location he was in. It sucked to no end for the teen.

Sighing again he heard a lot of rumors from his family ,as not all was great, hell it was a fucking disaster. His aunt Anne was dead! It was near some officers form the labs that one of the three astronauts was killed, it was his Aunt Anne. Alex cried for hours, as this saddened him, and his Uncle Dennis told him in what happened to Patrick, his own brother was one of those Aliens like Sil, but he was killing people like a serial murderer. Dennis wouldn't say what was happening as he barely could find out as well.

So Alex found himself just waiting for his weapons ordered from a local gun shop, he ordered twin M-9 Berettas, they were going to be sliver, and he ordered a small pack worth of ammo. The man at the dealership was a bit appalled to see him buy a weapon, but a few extra grand shut the man up instant blinded by his greed for cash. It didn't bother the teen at all as he merely waited.

Apart from that nothing was happening to him, he always changed his location within the city every night, he never felt this paranoid before, he flinched when someone bumped into him, any stranger child, man, or woman for the matter. He knew Eve, or even Patrick were going to do something big, and it was not going to be pleasant either way for any of them, or himself.

Alex found himself napping in his hotel room, he saw the clock, it read around noon time, he felt so tired as he hadn't had too good of a sleep since the night he saw Eve, he felt his eyes get heavier as he tried to stay awake but his body refused his will to stay awake an longer. His eyes dropped, and all he saw was blackness.

Alex slowly felt the weight of his fear as he seemingly drifted endlessly, he then saw a light. It was a light or a series of lights as he was on an operating table, and he felt all the heat of Doctor Laura Baker trying to search for Patrick, apparently they needed Eve to search for him, there was no time for searching city to city. They needed his location ASAP, and time was ticking away for, his offspring! "Whoa, how much did I miss?" my question was asked shocked as not one but two presences felt mine! Oh Fuck me sideways!

I felt my elder cousin's presence as he was a full influence under the Alien strain, he saw my previous events with Eve, I was there before him, he screeched angrily though his mental link.

"Uh, hey cousin, what's up?" I tried to get out but the man was intent on killing me! I saw into his mind, as he wanted me dead! I was a threat to him! "How the fuck am I a threat Patrick!" my voice was panicking, what was the reason? Patrick merely looked through my mind as quickly as possible, he saw the reason why he was scared, the younger male was some what related to the human the male alien was looking at a threat from the younger male as a threat to his mate, and his offspring.

Eve meanwhile watched the two males seemingly look at each other, it made her excited for the older male to kill the younger one, but the younger one was gentle while the elder was aggressive, a hybrid while the younger one was just absolutely perfect, two fine specimens but she wanted the one who evaded her a long time ago. The younger male was seemingly easily able to blend in with humans, a trait she needed to learn while the elder male was a killer, ruthless and drew attention to himself. Yes the younger male was on her list to be impregnated by.

Alex felt his blood drain out of his body, when he felt Eve make her decision on who she wanted, and now Patrick was after his head! "C'mon I'm only sixteen damn it!" hell he was scared shitless now, and the alien in Patrick took a glimpse in where the younger male was, but before that he wanted to see the elder female, he would take her as his own for his offspring. Alex, and Patrick both broke contact, one in fear from her, to which she was turned on by, and the other being aggressive also made her turned on.

Eve was inwardly looking forward in chasing the younger specimen, as he desired to run, and not be a part of this, while the elder wanted to apart of her but she chose the younger one, and now the chase would begin, when Patrick appeared before her in the labs, the perfect excuse in her escape, Eve sent a simple playful challenge to Alex as he hastily got out of the hotel, "You hide, and I'll seek." Alex froze when this message hit him home. He gulped as he started his bike to go to the gun shop, today was the day he got his M-9's, the hunt was on. He was either the prey or he will become the hunter. He had to watch out for the government, military was the likely choice, if Baker found out that Eve was after him, he was going to be bait for Patrick as he was after his head then going to mate, fuck, or god knows with Eve.

_---------------------------- Lab L-4 ----------------------------------------------------_

"What if I refuse to do this?" Laura was furious as the colonel was going on with an idea based on awakening Eve's dormant genes of the alien strain. The one eyed colonel had a sneering face, as he spoke harshly.

"That's based on your prospective doctor, she's going in there anyways." the officer went off, as Baker was pretty much pissed, and down right furious. She was worried that if Patrick, and Eve got together a pure strain of an offspring would be unstoppable. Also add to the fact with Eve becoming more alien her strength, speed, intelligence, and her mating drive would sky rocket beyond the charts could predict.

All the while Eve, smirked dangerously soon she would be out, and the hunt for Alex would be on. She wanted him, more memories of her predecessor Sil, why was she so important to him, and why Sil took an interest in the teen, she would wait. It was all she could do before she could get in touch with him, and her Alien side.

The escape would begin…

**Author's Note: Well I'm going by the movie line so far, and well its going to be a bit challenging for me to get of off the plot for a chapter or so, if people want me to get into the third movie or just make a whole new plot line altogether. I'll leave a poll up in about two weeks in which people want the pairings, and if there the original then we'll go into the third movie, and from there who knows maybe Alexander will be paired with Eve's and Patrick's offspring. But hey its up to you as I've got my other stories to keep me busy as you can see.**


	5. The Escape

**Author's Note: Alright this is were the story branches off of the movie, and becomes new, there will be new chases on the free way, some sort of sex if it comes to it with Alex, and Eve, or with Patrick like in the movie, so no worries.**

**As for most people want the Alex, and Eve pairing, though if enough people say they want it or majority of the reviews express interest in it. So there is my heads up at that, even though it will be a bit challenging for me to write that pairing out, I'll do it, as soon as I have spare time, as my other stories are just demanding to write out chapters, if you can see that.**

**Now lets get this chapter started as soon as possible…**

Chapter 5 :" The Escape "

Eve knew that Patrick wouldn't be able to resist if he was contacted by her, and she foolishly wanted him to come, and claim her. It was enough for her to send him directions in where the lab was, and the guards there. He was excited like a school boy, and wanted to come right away, he was foolish indeed, he had some sort of determination as he wanted her. While the younger one fled, as he wanted no part, he was scared by the elder male due to the death he wanted. Also she felt guilt in wanting to kill Patrick, he flew to protect himself, and his last remaining family.

This was increasingly confusing to Eve herself as in why did he flee, most males on her kind would enjoy a willing female, with her more of her alien genes awoken the drive to mate was compelling her decision with the younger male but genetic instincts told her that the younger male was certainly more compatible for a purer strain if not the most purest her species had. Her decision was enforced once again as she merely waited for Patrick to come in here.

Eve saw all the commotion filling the lab, increasing guards, the more humans would equal some sort of blood bath as Patrick would attempt to break her out. It would also let Laura focus more on him then Alex or herself, just thinking about the potential to mate was releasing her pheromones in the chamber, if Patrick caught a drift of the pheromones he would become more driven to let her escape.

Eve then started to act like she was attracted to the elder male, she ripped her sensors off, and ripped her blouse open, as she snarled banging onto the glass screaming at Laura, "Let me Out!" she banged against the glass as Laura seemed to realize that she needed to sedate one of them or knock the two aliens out, as she prepared a shot full of chemicals to knock the two out.

"LET ME OUT LAURA!" Eve roared as her fist banged against the glass.

The commotion started in the beginning of the hall, Patrick was inside the building. One of the assistants were shocked, " Look at these levels, its like she's in heat!" dam right she was as Eve went to the door screaming, " Let me out!" her fist pounded the glass door. Patrick was tossing the male, and female guards around as if they were rag dolls. He tackled a guard into the wall, he bear hugged another as he, and the guard smashed into the concrete wall knocking the guard out.

His rampage merely made Eve smile as he tossed two guards into the others, he was so close in breaking her out. More guards were tossed back, as he looked back, and roared in primal lust. He wanted the female at all costs, the display was touching for the elder female but she was only was using him. So she acted along to fool Laura, and the other humans. Patrick them slowly turned around as he walked up to Eve's glass door.

Patrick gazed into Eve's eyes he wanted her so badly, both of their hands wandered together in sync as all they concentrated on one another ignoring those around them. She merely gazed with a fake innocence, and lust in her eyes to the male as he growled slightly at being so close yet so far as he had a mental picture sent by Eve as they were both fucking each other in their alien forms. Their breathe fogged the glass as Eve purposely let her breast become slightly visible to entice the male, it was working either way.

"Code 459, Ross is in the lab with Eve. Seal the complex NOW!" she rushed screaming for the guards, and the others to get out now. She had to break the two aliens up as quickly as possible she rushed to where the two conversed. "Patrick! You leave her alone NOW!" Eve merely grinned as Patrick looked toward the blonde doctor, he was slightly in a daze yet angry at the same time as well, "Open the door." he looked a bit desperate in Eve's eyes.

Laura tried to reason with mate driven male, "Patrick calm down. I know what your going through…and I can help you." Eve noticed the in between help part, she was doubtful even though she knew the woman it was unlikely she could though Patrick had other plans. " Open. The. God. Damn. Door." he was seriously pissed at the answer he was getting, Eve grinned again as her friend the doctor tried again, "Patrick I can't do that, I'm sorry." Patrick was furious as he stalked up the doctor, "OPEN IT!" he lunged for her neck, as he pushed her into the desk near them, he was pissed off!

Patrick was going to impregnate her, as his tongue was some sort of tongue from aliens or something as Laura struggled to get free, but it was useless as the hybrid was too strong for a normal human to match up against. His tongue came within inches of the back of Bakers throat! "Get away from her!" screamed Lennox ( Go to Wikipedia to find out.) Dennis, and him had some sort of gas or poison that hit Patrick in the back. He winced as he hissed, screeched, and roared as the pain made him drop Laura as he ran out of the lab. He flung a guard back as he attempted to stop him, but he flew into the wall with his head smashed. Blood oozed from the skull of the dead man.

Eve merely swore annoyed, she wanted out, but the male screwed up, and now she was a bit pissed if it took her own will to get out then so be it. She would wait for a bit longer to start her chase knowing the younger male was getting as far as way as possible right now. She noticed the lab settling down, and Dennis, from which Alex knew as a friendly person he came up a bit curious to see her, so Eve decided to mess around with him.

He put his hand were hers were, and she pulled away staring at him with a mysterious look on her, to which the man followed her eye contact, maybe if she could seduce him, no it was not possible. He had a weakness in his body, it wouldn't be worth seducing over. She pulled away getting annoyed she viewed the lab as Dennis walked away.

Eve heard the conversation as she sat on her red chair looking at the opposite wall, she heard Dennis speak annoyed, " Man, I can't get any action no matter what species." he sighed as Lennox laughed at the man's luck, while Laura said something about genetic weaknesses in his body. " Alien DNA can't infect a human body with human diseases in it, they can't cope with it. That might be the answer!" Laura must've had a breakthrough, not good Eve narrowed her eyes as Laura spoke cold words, "Its time we infect them!"

Eve then turned in her chair as she eyed the whole lab waiting for her chance to away, her own desires were driving her mad, she needed to find that young male NOW! She sighed waiting for someone in the lab to lose their guard on the doors as the glass wouldn't be able to stop her for getting what she wanted. A mate, she compared the two males again over in her mind.

She needed a male that wanted her, Patrick yes, Alex maybe give or take. They needed intelligence Patrick too famous in the world so no, Alex a lot, able to wander from place to place with little attention perfect on that. Strength was a key factor, Patrick definitely had that, while Alex he was on his way if he knew what he was. So it was a win-win for her anyways. Still the young male especially was an enigma, she wanted the younger since he had memories of her original Alien, Sil herself, so she wanted to find out what happened between him, and Sil. It was going to be a great chase then as Eve grinned predatorily like.

-------------------------- Free way Route 186 ----------------------------------------

Alex was riding his bike on the highway, as he noticed the exit in where the lab was, he had to get past that, if he did then Eve would certainly guess where he was hiding, if he got closer the military could find Eve, and use her as for a way for him to slip by unnoticed. He was scared of the female Alien, he was only human, so why him! Patrick should have her, he wanted no part in this fight at all. The government were lying fuckers as it was, so let humanity collapse so he could watch it, not be a part of it.

Staying neutral was key figure in Alex's ways, not to be evil or good. Just in between the lines swerving from left to right, good to evil If Eve wanted him, then let Patrick either take her or run away from him, it was the only choices the teenager could make. His bike was doing sixty to seventy on the freeway, there were some cars going in the lanes ahead of him. He needed three exits to get past the lab, and reach the northern lands of West Virginia, Maryland, to New York, hell even maybe to Canada as it was easy to make yourself disappear in the woods more then a city give or take.

Alex sighed as he got into the fastest lane, and throttled the bike, there were no cops as he did eighty miles per hour to go beyond. It was still dusk, as he needed another hour to reach past the lab. He hoped that Eve did not escape or Patrick was near him. If they were near him, then what in hell's name was he going to do? That was the thing that caused the teenager to speed up on his bike.

-------------------------------- Lab V-4 ------------------------------------------------

Eve was anxious as she got into a dress that would be able to suit her needs, she was going to escape, and begin her search for the younger male to mate with. She wanted out NOW! Sighing she braced herself as she heard Laura Baker call out, "Eve. Eve!" she walked out of her changing room with a blank look on her face. She seemed more alien then human as Eve could guess the reaction for her doctor's facial expressions.

"Eve, we need your help again, to find Patrick." was her request, but Eve was in no mood to help her, or get the elder male back in here, she was impatient, and pissed for the fact. So she bluntly said, "No, I can't Laura." she said this with so little emotion it was scary for the human blonde to look at her in horror for a split second. She watched Laura walk out, and walk to some room out of her sight.

She heard her talk to Dennis, and that other human Lennox, a bit arrogant in her mind as she had her chance to escape, she watched the lab doors open slightly, she also readied her breathing. There was no stopping now, as she needed to find the younger male now, before Laura discovered his existence. Eve narrowed her eyes at the glass that held her captive for the past two years. It was now or never.

She rushed the door with the baseball, her glass prison broke with relative ease, Laura shouted, "Lock the door, stop her!" the emergency button was about to pressed by a female guard but Eve through a four seam fastball that cracked the skull of the guard, she went over and ripped the button off completely from the panel in where it lay.

She sprinted towards the door, she forced her way through two guards as they fell beneath the strength of the alien female, Eve hissed as she ripped the steel door off of its hinges. She tossed the door hitting another guard in the head, killing her instantly. Eve ran out into the halls, towards her future mate, and freedom.

Alarms rang through out the entire complex as Eve heard the P.A come to life, "Warning Security Breach Level 2 Code Red. I repeat Code Red." alarms rang out as Eve sprinted towards the open, her alien strength kept her from being caught, she was going to fight to live freely. She saw two gray doors, she ripped them apart as she dashed outside to meet three to five squads worth of male soldiers holding automatic weapons with laser red dots. She ran into them, as they fired, bullets tore in her abdomen, knees, chest, ribs, arms, legs, and head. Eve barely had the time to keep moving forward, the endless storm of bullets hit her everywhere. She felt he life grow cold, as she fell to the ground.

The soldiers slowly circled the body, as blood poured on the ground, some were satisfied the at Eve was killed. Eve shot back up her wounds healed in a matter seconds, she rushed past the men who all were scared shitless as they fired erratically at the Alien female. Eve rushed into a Hummer, to which she was able to start with the keys in the ignition, she was able speed away down the road towards the freeway.

She got onto the main road, as she tuned into the exit, another hummer with a chopper on her tail. She saw a motorcyclist move to her left, and she turned to face him, as he faced her. Eve smiled at the biker…

**Author's Note: Well I think you know who will be the lucky or unlucky bikers, wait till the next chapter to find out. Now with that said, apparently people want to see the Alex, and Eve pairing as we all know what happens when Eve gets together with Patrick, the kid comes out, the hybrid kills Eve when in the truck at the end of the movie, to the third movie, and her daughter grows.**

**When I mentioned that if you wanted Eve, and Patrick I would've had the daughter search for Alex, or whatever as in the third movie she has some sort of fantasy sick wish of the perfect mate, which in the third movie the doctor in that movie actually creates the perfect male with one major flaw in any guys life.**

**He is sterile, and can't produce offspring so I just wanted Alex to fight the hybrids that survived from the second movie, and their off spring, as the daughter of Eve looks for him, as this does take place on a college ground. So Dennis funds Alex's intuition with Laura, and what's left of the money Patrick had before he went rouge fucking alien, so that's just a potential plot that I developed though it would've taken a bit for me to finish it, so that is an option, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter…**


	6. The Chase

Chapter 6: "The Chase."

Alex could hear the gun shots as they echoed toward the freeway, it was subtle but it was there, sighing tiredly he was near the exit in which the lab was, maybe he should turn back now. If he did Patrick was in the city likely waiting and searching for him, what were his chances? Take on Patrick, and let him kill me, or kill him, Alex winced at the thought or continue onward past the exit into the lesser populated area of the state? Sighing again this was so difficult, two fates one of death in the city or have sex then be viscously killed.

"Fuck what a choice to decide." he grumbled, and he was about to turn around, right up here where they were less cars he could've hit. He moved into the right lane, he heard a car approach from his left, he moved over as the truck was a hummer, military style as well. Alex noticed it had bullet holes in it! Alex gulped as he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Looking up at the drive Alex felt his heart, and blood freeze. His face was one of sheer terror, while Eve's was radiant happiness.

"How the fuck did you know I was here!" he shouted at here, another hummer was behind us, Eve merely smiled as she brought the hummer within a foot of his bike, "It was luck, and now the game ends." she said with a smirk, her eyes changed into something dangerous. Alex's body burned as his shoulder felt like it was ripping apart inside out. Snarling at her, Alex's face suddenly had a grin.

"How about a new game then?" his voice was calm now, and Eve looked into the male's eyes, they were, Alex came within inches of the hummer, he simply reached onto the hummer's open window-sill, and brought his hand to Eve's cheek, "Lets play a game of tag, and your…it" he whispered the last part into her ear, which caused Eve to gasp in pleasure, so he wanted to play? So be it!

Alex veered his bike into the ditch in between the two freeways, there was some sort of bushes blocking the ditch but the motorcycle crashed right through them to the other side of the freeway. He narrowly avoided a sixteen wheeler as it barreled towards him. Alex merely scowled as he jerked the bike to the right into the breakdown lane, and throttled the bike into fourth gear as he wanted to put as much distance in between him, and Eve as humanely possible. At the very least he had to make it to the city, and take a train about to another station in the outlying country. It was too dangerous with Eve, and Patrick after his ass now.

Eve was having the best time of her life so far, right out of the complex her future mate seemingly must've waited for her, but it was an accident that was beneficial for her as it took less time for her to search for the young male, while he had to run, and be as stealthy as possible. It was a game of tag, and she was it, when she caught him, it would start the beginning of something to fill the gap for her species.

Eve saw the hummer behind her, and she instantly did a u-turn right in the middle of the freeway! Grinning she slammed the truck, towards the other end of the high way, she was ready to chase the young male Alex, it would be a nice start for the game to start. Though Alex didn't say when she could start to catch him, so she decided to do it now. The truck went through the ditch of trees, and bushes to which most were uprooted. Dirt flung into the air was Eve drove towards the city.

----------------------- Other Hummer -------------------------------------------------

"Did you just see that?!" asked Lennox shocked at what he just seen. A biker, and the she-bitch talking to one another or one being scared of the other. Whatever the case was it wasn't good. Press was a bit surprised at that Laura was gaping the whole time.

"How is that possible? If Eve was in heat, she would've lead us to Patrick, but it seems she's interested in something else!" Dr. Baker was trying to figure out what the hell was Eve up to, at first it seemed she was going to mate with Ross, and have a pure strain offspring but that was out now. What if Eve fooled Patrick? Was that even possible? Her mind was full of questions about Eve now.

"Maybe the bitch scared her lover boy off." Dennis joked laughing trying to break the tension, but Press was a bit apprehensive, he saw to him the biker leaning into the hummer, and speeding away a minute later. It seemed who ever that biker was must've recognized the escaped Alien, and got out of there in a hurry. "I don't have a fucking clue." Lennox decided to follow Eve, he was still confused either way. "What ever she's up to, she's heading for the city." at the mention of the city, Dennis panicked, "Oh Shit! I'd better warn Alex of this now!" Baker looked back at the man as he pulled out a cell phone, that name Alex was familiar but when did she learn that name before?

Press looked at Dennis, "Who the hell is Alex? A friend of yours?" the man looked at Press with a worried face, "No, he's a close friend of the crew, Patrick is his cousin in law, though the two were just as close are brothers. He needs to know that the Alien girl is going into the city, he's a traveler so if he sees her he'll give us a call." Lennox shrugged a bit thankful for that matter. At least they would at least have someone reach there soon.

Press looked at Laura who was in a thinking pose, her face was serious as she tried to remember something, "Something bothering you Laura?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde doctor. "Yes its that name, Alex, I know I've heard of that name, a longer name but the same. Shit, I can't think at all!" she sighed frustrated, Lennox merely chuckled at the doctor's annoyance, he sighed as he prepared to call the complex to send in teams to capture, and hopefully kill both Eve, and Patrick, he picked up the mike in the truck, and radioed base.

---------------------------- Alex's Hotel ------------------------------------------------

Alex looked up from his sink, as he saw his cell phone ringing, he kept it on silent mode until he got back into his room at the Tommy Inn. Sighing he saw the number as Dennis, what was happening for him to call. Sighing he clicked the phone to answer.

"Hello." he spoke tiredly, "Alex, its me Dennis. Listen you got some major shit running into the Urban life of yours. Patrick is after some girl, and the girl is looking for him, hell we don't know exactly. That bitch Alien girl is either looking for him or someone else as she followed some guy into the city." Alex's blood froze, they saw him! Oh shit was he screwed deeply now, if Doctor got an ID of him, he was fucked. The military would keep track of him more often if he got involved again with that Lab.

Also add to the fact that he was running for his life, and virginity from a mate driven female Alien that would slice, and dice him in a moment's notice give or take. Man where did his life go so wrong, or right from other people's perspectives, oh yeah it was when he accidentally met Sil about two years ago if not more then that at least. He then listened to Dennis as he explained the purpose of Eve leaving, to mate with either Patrick or some one else namely himself.

"Well as at least Patrick hasn't changed even with Alien DNA." laughter was heard from the of the line as it was funny yet a bit cruel with all the other woman dying after he fucked them to death give or take a few minutes. "So what does this Eve look like?" Alex asked his uncle figure, as he seemed to put it bluntly put, "Well blond, blue eyes, sexy figure, almost a model, and decent breasts." a loud shout from some girl as Dennis yelped in what appeared pain. Sighing the teen merely lamely answered, " Well that makes my vision clear, a sexy blonde model, there's enough blonds in the city as it is." Dennis growled annoyed at me.

"Shut up you little smart bastard, just call me when you ever see her, or who she is following," that would be me, the teen thought sighing. " Yeah, I understand Uncle Dennis, take care of yourself." clicking the phone off, my hands went to my face. "Fuck me, how I'm explaining this to Dennis, is beyond me." the teen's voice was dead tired, he needed sleep like an hour ago.

Trying to relax, the teen lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling, all he could do now was either run from both Eve, and Patrick. Another option was tell Dennis about his past with the government, and Baker would have a field day if she found out that Eve was after him, or if he died then Patrick, it was all so confusing for him. He sighed as pictured Eve, she was blonde, as Dennis said, the model like body, couldn't be more descriptive, the blue eyes were killer, and what else was next.

Alex slowly closed his eyes, he needed the sleep, when morning came, he was leaving this city, god forbid was he staying here any longer. If Eve would follow him, then so be it, he was getting out of here. It was too dangerous now, the military would be sending in either undercover teams or just regular searches with soldiers. It was going to be a rough morning when he decided to get out of Washington by tonight.

Soon asleep the teen drifted, as various images flew into his head, he was walking down a street, to which he recognized right away. It was South Avenue, his hotel was on this road, as cars went past him. Looking down briefly he saw a puddle, and the reflection was a blonde, it was Eve! He watched Eve seemingly stop at the enter sign of the Inn he was at, she looked up, and saw several cars, and a motorcycle bike parked.

Alex had the impression of her smiling enough, as she walked away, clearly coming for him in the morning or in the future. She was just searching for a place to stay, though it startled me she could find me so quickly. He seriously needed to get the hell out of the city like in the morning, either by train or bike to New York or go knows were. It was too sudden for her to find him.

He saw walk towards some other hotel, he spotted her watching some random man ready to enter his room, and Eve needed a place to hide. She strode up to him, and grabbed his neck, twisting it so easily as if it the bones were brittle. It scared him to see how easily Eve could kill him, if she was to come for him now presently. He saw where she was, it was a Holiday Inn, about six blocks from where he was at. Dennis was definitely getting his phone call from him during the morning.

------------------------- Eve's Hotel Room --------------------------------------------

Eve knew Alex was in her mind, she felt his presence as soon as he fell asleep, it was rather easy for her to search for him, as he drove a motorcycle, and had a nice smell she could track. It wasn't that hard, as she got mental pictures from whenever he was asleep, so she would wait till tomorrow to go get him. Apparently the city was dangerous, as she knew Patrick was on the move tomorrow as well, for her, and the younger male's head.

Eve was smiling at her knowledge that Alex wasn't exactly as he appeared to believe he was. He was changing for better if she could guess on that. Soon Alex himself would know what he was becoming, it was interesting for him to resist her, most males human, and her own kind would've been killing each other for her while Alex fled away from her. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist his urges forever, she gave it about a day or two before he knew.

Eve still felt the younger male in her mind, so she decided to toy with his emotions, and hopefully entice him to come to her sooner then later, so found in what she was looking for, shower with a mirror in it. Smirking she put the shower on. The hot water steamed to life, as it hit the tiles in the tube. Standing front of the mirror, Eve's greenish yellow dress fell to her knees. She had nothing on under it, and to her pleasure she felt Alex become slightly enticed to her body.

The hot water hit her body with the steam pouring off of her, she cleaned her hair out, very slowly, and twisted he body so that the teenager could see the curves on her human form. To her surprise he felt really aroused, as she closed her eyes to make him open his eyes to see what he truly was.

----------------------------- Alex's Hotel Room ---------------------------------------

The teen felt his body heat us at the sight of Eve's naked glory, hell he was on fire as he wanted her, badly! He winced as he forced some of these emotions downwards, he had to regain control of his body, but with Eve moving, and twisting slowly revealing every curve, he felt something stir in him. He felt like something was going to claw out of him! Next thing he knew there was darkness.

Looking around he saw that same figure from the first time he saw Eve in the lab, it was her alien form on the inside of her. Panicking Alex wanted to get the hell out of here, but something told him, like his brain knew automatically to stay. What was the point! Face his fear of her, or just see what she would do to me!

Whatever was the case, the alien women, drew me in with her tentacles that seemingly supported from her body in various places, my eyes couldn't comprehend. She pulled into a circle as we spun around, she could sense my caution, as my grip was trying to pull away from her. The alien looked me right in the eye, as my reflection was in her eyes as a glass reflection was around the Isis of the eye.

Alex's eyes narrowed at the reflection as he felt his own body seemingly heat up, he felt something pull at his shoulder in where the scars were. Eve's alien form seemed to place her head onto my shoulder, and it felt like she was crushing it! It hurt as if something was crawling inside of the muscle, grimacing my whole body stiffened as she looked me in the eye again.

My breathe stopped as looking her eyes again, something else was staring at her, and me. My vision slowly saw something that resembled her, another alien was looking at her, realization hit me1 It was my alien form!

Alex screamed in sheer disbelief, and horror. His eyes opened as he saw his hotel room, it was empty. Breathing deeply, his whole body was drenched in sweat, he also saw his pillow, and sheets torn apart as from something sharp. It scared him in how the real that was. Was is it possible that he was an alien, infected with the Alien DNA strain? How the fuck in the seven levels of hell was that even possible.

His hand covered his sweating face, his right eye was able to see, while his cupped his left side of his face, sighing he looked up seemingly at the ceiling. Seriously what the hell was happening to him? Could he be infected with the strain, or just have unnatural bad luck? He wish for the latter, but something told him, that Sil was involved, but how.

Getting up he needed to lead Eve or Patrick into Baker's hands, so he could get away, he wanted no part in this fight, with Patrick, and the hybrids or with Eve to procreate a pure strain of offspring, he knew that either were bad, but he preferred Patrick to do it. The man wanted it so why him?

He knew one thing, that today something was going to happen, and it was not going to be good at all. The real chase would begin…

**Author's Note: Well here is the the chapter hope some of you liked the chapter, still going to update some of my smaller storeis once a month, with my main stories, and hope for the best of these. Next update will be posted on my profile later in the month when I update it.**


	7. Blend with the Crowd

_**Author's Note: Well here is Chapter seven, and in this chapter we'll have some old memories come into play, new transformations for the species.**_

_**As for the pairings it will be likely Eve X Alex as I want to create a whole new story line since well the last two species movies 3, and 4 or whatever was horrendous!**_

_**I didn't particularly enjoy them as the first or second, so we'll have that pairing though it won't commence till a few chapters give or take.**_

_**So apart from that enjoy the chapter, and I hope everyone had a great X-Mas and New Year everyone.**_

_**Oh beware of the switching P.O.V's, since it has been months since I honestly went through thi**s._

**Chapter 7: "Blend in with the Crowd."**

Alex was certainly scared, from last night of meeting Eve, learning that the government spotted him. If they got an ID on him, then Baker would be having a field day in getting him. Sighing he had to get out of the city know, and head north, south, hell any where would be good. Any large populated cities would be great to blend in with the crowd, but the military would be in the city soon as possible. Then there was the blond sex driven alien girl, Eve after him, oh that was pain in some many places.

It was like, something he knew would happen eventually, he didn't know but he had that gut instinct that it would happen. Still what was that he saw in Eve's eyes, was it his own reflection? "Seriously what the fuck am I?" his voice whispered as he looked out the window in his hotel room. Alex knew that he wasn't human, it wasn't impossible. He wasn't stupid or an idiot when it came to things like this. Something was happening to him, and it involved Sil those two years ago. He distinctly remembered her blood as he stabbed her with a pen, as it poured onto his open wounds from her claw like fingers.

Whatever was happening he couldn't be caught that much was certain, if Eve caught him, well he didn't know exactly what she would do to him, rape him? Kill him, or just stay with him? It was uncertainty with that path that scared the hell out of him. Another way was going to face Patrick, a fucking death wish in his mind, the Alien in Patrick would kill him without mercy or hesitation. That much was made clear.

However what about going back to the labs, now there was a fate of a lab rat he would certainly kill to escape from. If the colonel who ran that facility knew he were around, and changing then Eve's original fate was his. No that was a bitch to confront about. No going to that place would be a mistake worse than the invention of nuclear weapons. That's how bad things could get if the government experimented on you. Placing his hand on his forehead, he had to run. It was the only option.

He knew that world was likely to end maybe in a thousand years, if human civilization was up to the challenge, if the world was to end, then he would not play a part in it. Having a seed of destruction pinned on him, was not a thing for his life. At least his parents would've convinced him to run at least for a bit. However maybe just maybe he could contact Dennis, tell him that Eve was following him for a reason he didn't know, if he went to his uncle figure would be tell the others? The teen was running out of options, he had at most four to use, and all were uncertain. None were a safe way out, maybe he had to do all four. Keep running, leading Patrick to the government so they would kill him, and Eve gets her mate in his cousin. It was a risky plan to decide on.

Looking at the window, it was getting to be morning, he hadn't much time, if Eve wanted him now, she would waste no time to find him, so he had to run now, and find another safe spot in the city. If he ran the forces after him would follow him, and Dennis did tell him that Patrick was breeding with random human girls, so if he had offspring to which he certainly knew, would they be grown up as well? What was the time frame for them to start fucking random people to kill off humans?

He himself would've cared less about the world, if it was going to end he wanted no role or part to play in either destroying it or saving it. Sighing he would just travel on, waiting for the world to end but first he needed those two aliens off his back. He would confront both Eve, and Patrick in two entirely different ways. Patrick let him chase him, let Baker take him down or him to fight. Eve would be heartbroken to leave him alone, he would be left out of this at the expense of killing off old memories.

So it was pretty much a hit and run type of plan, find Patrick, lead him towards Baker, if Eve follows then its an added bonus to it. So he had to go ride around and hopefully find one of them. Oh was it just perfectly safe for him. Sighing Alex got up, and put on his normal clothes. He got his keys from the side table in his room, and walked out of it.

The sun beamed onto him as the weather was quite hot in the mid morning, as he glanced at the time, which was about ten o'clock. Getting onto the bike, he turned it on, and pulled away out of the parking lot. He was making a run for the nearest train station, if one of the two aliens after him should show up he was calling Dennis, and telling who was following him.

Going on a main street, Alex was behind a few cars, at a red light his eyes searched the cars around him, seeing if either Patrick or Eve were near him. If Eve caught him, well pending on the severity of the situation it would be painful or pleasurable pending on the latter of course. The nearest train station was a good thirty to an hour away in the city so he was rather wary of the distance as it was enough for either of the two aliens to spot me. He heard some cars pulling up from his left, as four black tinted cars pulled in front of some rather expensive hotel.

Alex swore, "Oh what the fuck man." there government agents, my uncle, and Baker came out of the cars as they started to look around, this was just too dangerous for me to stay here now. He floored his bike past the series of black cars, and Dennis saw him, as he waved at Alex, to which he returned the wave with the nodding of his head. He saw Baker look at him for a moment, and her eyes widened considerably.

"Shit!" Alex whispered as he flew down the main street in a hurry as he knew deep down Baker recognized him right away. If his name didn't jump start her memory then his face certainly did now! Pushing the bike past 60 miles per hour he sped along an avenue heading to where the station was. Before he turned onto the next street, there were police barriers, along with a few cruisers guarding the entrance to a festival or something. Scowling annoyed this was just what he needed.

The two or three cops that were there looked at him, and wondered if he was old enough to even drive that bike of his.

Alex saw the cops look at him before he sheepishly smiled at them, "Oh sorry forgot about the festival today. Sorry guys." the cops merely grunted annoyed at him about to drive a motorcycle into a crowded street filled with children as the festival spread over two to three blocks of the city that it was being held in.

Sighing Alex tried to back out of the blocked street, but something made him freeze. His whole body turned rigid as something was screaming at him, telling him to run as quickly as possible. He looked into the crowd but nothing was there except for families having fun. His breathe came in shortening breathes something as near him, and it was screaming danger. He heard a car pull up behind him, looking into the side mirror on the bike.

Patrick Ross's face, the alien controlled cousin of his was looking right at him, with an emotionless face, though he clearly was here to kill him. Alex turned around, and spoke, "Oh Fuck me." Alexander leaped from the motorcycle, and fled into the crowd.

**- Shalin Hotel-**

Laura Baker was in shock, as the man or young teen for the matter on the motorcycle was none other than Alexander Sanders. Her mind was in a state of shock as the kid was missing from the government's complex for years, and here he was riding past them, giving Dennis a nod. Press noticed this, "Hey Laura, your pretty shocked based on your face. You falling for that biker guy?" he chuckled as Dennis laughed a bit, "Never knew she was into younger men for the matter, especially for Alex."

"Shut it, that man Dennis how do you know him?" Laura demanded as the images of Alex, and Sil came into her mind from those years past. Dennis looked at her for a moment before Press answered, "What's up with the Biker, what is he, someone important?" he was rather annoyed at catching another person aside from a pair of rogue aliens on the loose.

"Who Alex? Well he's Patrick's cousin, well in law if there's some technicalities involved. Apart from that the kid was young when we met him, he sort of adopted us as his family, though him and Patrick were close as brothers at one point before all of this." explained Dennis he was rather curious in where this was leading. He saw Laura have a déjà vu type of moment or something as her eyes widened.

"Laura what's going on?" asked Press Lennox as he looked at her in concern. She looked at him for a moment before speaking, "We have to question him now! Dennis does he know about Eve or Patrick?" Dennis nodded as he spoke a bit confused, "He knows since I told him about Patrick, he was pretty heartbroken when Anne was killed. The kid knows how to spot people quickly, I gave him a description of Eve, though he doesn't know about her being a horny alien chick." Press chuckled a bit after the last part before Baker stared at Ross.

"That boy, Alex you say Dennis worked at the Lab when Sil was first created, when we made contact." at this both Dennis and Press were having looks like "What the fuck are you serious?" exclaimed Press. "Positive, Alexander Sanders, that's his full name, he was the only human to have physical contact with Sil due to him accidentally stumbling into the lab Sil was held at." she sighed as painful memories, as the young teen's screams wracked her memory.

Those screams, the betrayal and all the blood made the woman feel pale even now.

"When was this Laura? Hell I don't remember the first one having a friend or something." Lennox worked there when he hunted Sil down, though Baker shook her head, "This was about seven to eight months prior to the break out. Alexander and Sil were becoming in what my suggestion was a normal boyfriend girlfriend relationship. Though Alexander never knew in what Sil was, he just befriended her since he felt bad for her." at this Dennis was wide eyed at this revelation. This was some serious shit that Alex was involved with. Press looked ready to pretty much throw his hands up in the air, and start shooting something.

"Laura what are trying to say? That this kid pretty much knew the first alien, and fucked with her!" Press was really getting annoyed at some past crap that wasn't helping them at all. "No that didn't happen more along the lines of Sil prematurely wanting to mate, and the kid was caught in the fire as he was practically torn apart. Long story short is Sil was in fact either falling in love with him, or either she took a great interest in him. This is starting to make sense in why Eve never went to find Patrick. She was searching for someone else." at this both Press, and Dennis pretty much looked at the doctor like she was insane.

"Doc back up. When was the last time this kid set foot inside the lab complex?" asked Press sighing knowing they had another person to catch now. "About two or three years ago when Sil was around he left after his parents died, they both died of some sort of air poisoning that leaked into the ventilation system." here Dennis joined in, "So has he ever seen or met Eve Doc?" at this Laura shook her head as Press smirked, "So you're going on and on about some past kid who ran into some fucked up girl? What's your point? From what Dennis said he's searching for both Ross, and that alien she bitch." Dennis nodded as he asked the squirt to search or call him when either of the two were around.

Before Laura could answer, loud gun shots echoed from up the street, and it was the same street in where Alex rode his motorcycle together. Press didn't think this was coincidence, "Shit, looks like the kid found one of our aliens! Move out now!" men stormed back into the black trucks. Press got into his, and floored the truck with Laura, and Dennis in with him.

**- Festival-**

People shouted in anger as Alex made his way through the crowd, as various people shouted profanities at him, as he ran like Satan was after him, and it was close as anyone would get to that scenario. As he bolted, his alien would be cousin instantly took off after him, as his car door slammed. Alex looked back to see his cousin, wave in among the crowd with a look of fury, and murderous intent aiming right at him. The teen was frantically searching for some way to get him, Patrick towards Baker, and the other government agents searching for him.

Panting all around him were people, hundreds melded together in this street, the next street was down to my left, if I could get down that alley, and leap over into the next street, maybe I could lure Patrick down that way. A sudden scream made my head twist backwards, the man was only a dozen or so feet away from him!

The Teen gritted his teeth, as he sprinted down towards the alley, he violently side stepped, pushed, and jerked around dozens as his cousin was practically on top of him.

"Shit!" the running teen snarled as he sprinted down the alley, there was a huge fence blocking him from the way to get his alien hunter off him, he made a decision to buy time he would have to use his weapons, there was no use in waiting around, as he slowly turned to face the moving crowd, more swearing, yelling came ahead of the alley, it was a good forty yards to were the crowd was. Breathing deeply, Alex waited, as he put his weapons behind him, ready to hit his cousin. He had to get close, and aim for the head, it was the only way to delay him for a few minutes. "C'mon you stupid alien fuck head." Snarling as fear gripped his body, Alex's shoulder flared up violently, as it burned to even twitch his limb.

A group of people were violently pushed aside as Patrick came running, he looked ahead with a blank expression, his face was stern, murderous, yet his facial features almost shifted, as the teen barely could make out some sort of worm like things shift in his face, almost turning his face green, but he walked forward, walking at a steady pace. "Alright let's see handle this cousin." The teen said speaking quietly, as the man was no longer his brother, he was dead, as Dennis did warn him of his condition with that alien strain in him.

Patrick walked forward, as the teen's arms whipped out both his M-9's, as his voice came to life, "Eat lead mother fucker!" Alex fired using both hands, as his trigger fingers shoot with vibration as several bullets landed into the chest of the alien, as the lead projectiles landed all over his body.

Patrick hissed in pain, as he stumbled to the ground, this was the chance to get into the street. Alex bolted towards the fence, as his feet frantically gained a hold on the spaced metal, as he furiously scaled the side of the fence before landing on the other side, he tried to run even further but something pierced his shoulder.

The teen screamed in agony, as he dropped to the ground, he felt his body completely burn, it was like someone set him on fire, "What the fuck!" his body twisted as he felt something grab a hold of his muscles within his pierced shoulders, looking back his eyes widened in pure horror.

Patrick was walking steadily towards the fence with one of his hands raised, within the palm a long tentacle, snake like whip object was attaching his shoulder to the hand. It was a sickly green color, as he noticed sharp bared ridges along its length, the tip must've been a claw or something really sharp, and his skin was cut like butter!

The tentacle was going through the holes in the metal gridded fence, as the teen felt the thing lodge deeper into him, he could feel the sharp point dig into his chest! Alex's eyes widened as realization dawned onto him, Patrick was going to strike his heart! "Oh No. Fuck this!" he gritted through his teeth, as the M-9 in his uninjured hand, he aimed at the alien as he was at the fence, as his grip on the pinned teen was growing, the vein from the hand, the tentacle got thicker as he was getting closer, the point dung into the chest cavity.

Shots roared from the barrel as Alex flipped to the side, as the alien looked down at him, the bullets hits hit him flat in the chest, neck, and face. The teen yelled in agony again, as another tentacle struck him in the stomach. Patrick's hand was open, palm facing Alex, as he saw the other strike into him, Alex's breathing stopped for a moment. His eyes wandered to see the tentacle lodged in his waist, he coughed violently as blood sprayed from the lips of his mouth. He could taste the coppery taste of blood seep into his mouth, as tongue was spitting it out, to keep air flowing in.

Alex panted, as blood leaked from his stomach wound, and his shoulder as well, as he felt the liquid run down his skin, his heart labored, as he felt weaker. Snarling weakly, his gun emptied the entire clip into the alien who was hell intent on killing him from the inside out with his fucking whip like tentacles. He yelled again, as the tentacle, which it made a loop around his wrist, his bones broke as the pressure was applied, he thrashed around, till Patrick merely flung him against the side of the building, what little breathe there was left the teen's battered body, as muscles were aside within him.

The breathing felt so heavy to Alex, as he struggled to remain awake, but the pain, the agony, the sheer fire within him was causing his brain to shut down. He couldn't do anything, as he gritted his teeth once again before grasping the tentacle lodged in his stomach, his one uninjured hand gripped tight as he could, as he ruthlessly pulled outward on it, as he felt it twitch slightly before stopping for a moment.

A sharp growling noise made the teen look to see the alien in his cousins body become increasingly murderous as his eyes turned into a clear mirror texture, Alex knew he was pissed off, though why was the question, didn't he have the strength to press deeper into his chest, bones were brittle compared to the species if what memory served him. He felt numb all over now, as he watched his arm, veins bulged, though instead of blue they were a blackish green color, blinking his breathing had slowed to a point that he felt calm, it was as though his heart rate slowed down to its rightful speed.

With some sudden burst of energy forced the tentacle, which was violently spinning in his hand as it attempted to dive back into his body, the other in his shoulder sudden snapped away with a small shrieking sound, as he stood face to face from the side of the fence to see the alien incredibly angry, as his face was practically fading to reveal a greenish armored face, as parts of the green flesh exposed his jaw lines, it looked reptilian.

The sudden flare of heat within his body, made the teen wince in discomfort, as something was heard cracking. Looking to his shoulder it was changing! Alex hyperventilated as the pain just went into an unreal amount.

The covered arm, and shoulder shifted slightly as if something was growing from the skin under the fabric of his shirt, Alex gasped as he felt something extend beyond the brim of his hat, something fell between his shoulders, a long thin sliver tube, it was like a whip, the serrated edges to the triangular point that was able to cut through flesh like butter.

His eyes watched his hand, as the band of light almost wrapped as everything got clearer, more defined as the bands of light reflected like beams around him, everything seemed dull before now. "_What the hell is happening to me? I feel, powerful, it's like I can do anything_!" his thoughts grew confident, something darker was surfacing, making Alex feel nothing but power, it was instinct or something like that.

Looking up he saw the partial uncovered true alien face from the skin of the human flesh covering it like a mask, "_You want to kill me? I'm not going to die so easily __**cousin**_." The voice of a blend of human, and something scratchy, it made the alien in front of him snarl, as sudden smile came upon Alex's face.

Grunting the tentacle was pushed back through the fence, the alien stood firm as both of them refused to back down. Alex slowly gritted his teeth, before trying to stand firm, the pain intensifying as the tentacle was working its way to his heart. He couldn't die, not now!

If he did then Aunt Anne, and now his brother were dead for nothing because of the thing that was inside of them. He wouldn't die taking it like a lamb, he would fight to live for now. It was all that he had left to do, he snarled standing as his body twisted on the inside literally. Yelling out loud as a fire practically ate away at his arm, which slowly moved along onto his back the teen cried so much at simply stand. Wheezing he slowly turned around to use the fence as leverage to get him to stand onto his two feet.

Sweating dripped down from the young man's chin, the water simply evaporating as his skin was burning to the touch. It was beyond any normal human's temperature as he coughed out salvia and vomit that dripped onto the linked steel on the fence. It dripped and fell between then in a greenish muck. Alex felt his mouth dry out as he heaves out breathes to starve his pain off.

Alex glanced upward after two steps of unimaginable pain, that simply made him just look up into his elder cousin's eyes watching that utter stoic gaze of an alien beneath Patrick's skin. He increased the pressure of the tentacle as it speared into the young males heart as he looked to be morphing, his face cracked into veins from underneath his eyes. The human within was nothing more than a tool to breed, Patrick Ross saw the threat to his offspring as it groaned trying to fight its death off.

A single gunshot pierced Patrick Ross's death hold on his young cousin causing the Alien to shriek out angrily. The reptilian limb retracted immediately into his palm before a squad of agents appeared down the alley with Press aiming an assault rifle. Ross took the instinct to flee before hissing at the slumping form of the teen that had three feet of his former tentacle violently trashing making the young male drop to the ground.

Ross ran from the scene with Dennis shouting to the teen kneeling at the corner of the building between with the fence. "Alex!" He started to run towards him before Press gripped him by the arm with Laura watching with horror as the tentacle failed inside the young man's back. They could see the thing twist the back of his shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dennis snarled before Press nodded to the teen's direction, "Use your fucking eyes dumb ass. Your kid is not just kneeling there…something's up." Laura gasped as the teen started to scream violently thrashing in the corner of the alley, his limbs were grasping the side of his head as if seeing something horrifying.

Dennis felt his blood run cold as he watched the kid start to shriek in agony as he coughed out his own life blood onto the pavement. His fist furiously swung at nothing as the knuckles spit open from their owner's brutality. They watched petrified as the kid starting smashing his head against the wall of the building, the cracking of bone made their stomachs lurch violently.

The teen screamed at nothing wildly flinging himself against the face yelling at nothing as his hands were shredded of the skin, blood flew like water in a creek. It made all the hardened adults wince as Press moved forward with his gun pointing to the side before yelling out to Dennis. "Now get your kid! Laura get some damned morphine and sedatives in that bag. The rest of you secure the area and search for Ross on the double!" All the soldiers nodded moving around the festival crowd as it broke before the ranks of them moving to find their target.

Dennis ran panicking to the teen who was gripping the fence, barely standing on his own two feet. He slid next to his left, "Alex! Kid, c'mon don't give up on me man, for fucks sake look at me!" the man was breathing heavily as the limp tentacle from Patrick was lodged into his back, he gulped down the vomit in his throat at seeing the red muscles exposed in Alex's shoulder.

"Press help me pull this thing out, we got to get him to a hospital or something! He's fucking torn up man!" Both Dennis and Press gripped the limp alien limb before pulling the thing of the teen that didn't do anything but breathe heavily. It was as if something was lodged into the kid's throat which made both men quicken their attempt to pull the thing out of him. The gagging sounds made the two just frantically grip the severed tentacle before pulling it like a rope. It slid out of the teen's body so cleanly the muscles underneath squished which nearly made Dennis vomit as blood streamed out onto the ground.

The foreign limb quickly slid out of the wound, though the teen still kept screaming as he slumped onto his knees head against the fence. The two men were pressed into a frenzy. Their hands pulled the limb out with a small 'pop' sound and from there they winced as the teen was yelling into the ground. They saw Alex suddenly screamed into the sky, his eyes were rolling back into his skull, with blood leaking down the sides as if a grueling mockery of crying.

"Alex! Alex just look at me, for Christ's sake hold on!" Dennis gripped the struggling teen's arms pinning him down onto the ground trying to restrict the blood loss, with Press dropping his gun while ripping part of his sleeve off to mend the wound on the young man's back. Dennis felt fear grip his heart ever since he watched Patrick shoot his head off due to him unable to control that alien thing within, and for Anne to suddenly die from the DNA unable to cope with her.

The man desperately tried to calm down the thrashing teenager who he considered to be a son at heart, the child that many wished they had in life but couldn't do so. He was panicking as the teen kept screaming bloody murder.

Laura watched over them both as if stuck in a gaze, and to the man's assumption he was correct when the next words coming from his lips, the sheer emotion and volume was enough for all of the people able to hear flinch at the agony.

Alex was convulsing as his whole right side where the scars were convulsed as if were being crushed. "Sil! Sil! Stop, please what in the fuck! Please stop! Please…" the words were high pitched as if the teen was reliving the experience over and over again. To the doctor her face paled as the teen continued onward in his madness either due to the sheer pain or the insanity that slowly crushed him alive.

"Sil stop! What are you, what in the fucking hell are you! No, please no stop!" Alexander Sanders cried violently as his eyes were still rolling into his skull and for the adults it made their stomachs turn, even for Press who had hunted down one of the aliens before, this was borderline pandemonium. Never in hell did he experience this amount of insanity from a kid barely eighteen, it was enough for him to pin the teen's legs down.

An ambulance was on its way as the teen kept screaming, he started to claw at his neck which made the three adults alarmed. The two men tried in vain to pull the limbs away but with them struggling to keep Alex in place, the effort was nearly nothing. Until Laura finally snapped out of her daze rushing over to pin the arms of the young man onto his chest, as if trying to keep him steady. The three were in for a ride, as Alex was desperately flinging himself wildly as if trying to throw someone off of him.

"Laura! What in the hell is happening to this kid, he's fucking burning up like….like I don't know shit." Press snarled as the teen managed to hit him in the ribs making the man irritated. Whatever was happening to this kid, it made him hit like a train and with Dennis who seemingly was having the same problem. Both men were startled out of their skins literally as Alex's body temperature just went up through the roof, like he was being burned alive. Sweat was dripping off the kid's face like a waterfall, and his hair was saturated with his own fluids. In short something inside was killing him or he was getting some alien orientated fever.

The Ambulance appeared down the alleyway were a crowd of people had gathered due to the young teen's screams. Many were taking pictures with their phones, seeing the massive amounts of blood on the walls and fence leading to the main street.

Also with armed men handling automatic weapons it was quite the scene. Paramedics rushed from their vehicle rolling out the stretcher. They wheeled over to the group of four, as the squad of Press's men let them by.

Laura who was now interestingly straddling the teen to keep him steady noticed something with the arm that was injured by the first of the Species. The scars that covered him were bleeding…right onto her clothing. She could feel the liquid practically being boiled inside of his skin, and also the cuts were splitting. Splitting ever so slightly and his skin tones were turning darker, a greenish color.

The blond doctor was shocked out of her mind completely at what she was seeing before her, Alex was like Eve? No that wasn't right nor was he like Patrick Ross so what? What in the hell was this boy?

The two paramedics rushed to the side of the screaming teenager who violently was trying to fight back blindly, though the question was what? Fighting them in reality or in his mind? Whatever the reason was the five people now had the struggling teenager under a semi state of control, "His temperature is off the charts, he needs to get into the ICU quick." The female paramedic said checking the wounded the teenagers wrist, while the male glanced to the other adults.

"We'll need to subdue him with morphine despite the dangers of his wounds we need him to be calm enough. Get the needle shot. Keep him down." Laura nodded quickly adding her own assessment on the teen she was straddling. "His heart rate will decrease rapidly and the ICU would assist in getting these wounds stitched or he'll die from blood loss. Dennis, Press help these two lift him on the stretcher, quickly!" the two men nodded before both grunted while helping the paramedic and the doctor was getting him on the stretcher.

The teenagers flailing limbs barely made the effort pleasant when they dropped him on there. The straps went to his sides to restrain him while they could wrap his wounds over with medical tape. "Miss you have medical training right? Can you give me a diagnostic and recommendation of the dosage?" the male paramedic said quickly while he started to push the teen to the ambulance where his female counterpart rushed out with the box of needles and medical liquids. They needed information as soon as possible.

"Up the dosage to sixty milligrams, with his body temperature it will burn up too quickly. If his blood pressure levels out he should remain at a constant temperature, based on right now if it continues he hemorrhage in his brain. This fever will kill him." Laura instructed as the paramedics obeyed without question, they knew this woman was a doctor based on her examinations and her face was quite well known. She was one of the leading female figures in the medical field for genetics.

The teen was rushed into the back of the ambulance quickly as they injected him with the morphine. The teen violently screamed as the needle penetrated his skin, the liquid spreading into his veins due to the heat of his body making his own blood move quickly.

"If there are any family members present, you can accompany him on the way to the ICU." The male paramedic said sharply as Dennis climbed in the back with both the other paramedic and the doctor who was tending the wounds that were bleeding out. "I'm a friend, a close friend. I'm his uncle honestly and he has no other blood relatives, all dead." The man said clearly with the two medics merely nodding before preparing to leave quickly.

Alexander groaned which made Dennis look down, "Hey squirt. You'll be fine in no…" the man was cut off quickly as the teen screamed his loudest yet when the arm straps strained to hold down the kid. He thrashed around so violently the leather snapped on his arm where the scars bled onto the floor of the medical vehicle. The teen gripped Dennis's shirt before bringing down to face him. The man tried to pry the hand off his own shirt but he stopped as his nephew figure struggled to speak words.

"Uncle Dennis….please don't let them…take me. I'm turning…please I want to be human…" he said panting with his eyes so out of focus before falling back crying as tears spilled down his cheeks. The medic strapped down his hand again as the doors shut behind them both.

Laura had heard ever word when the door closed, her eyes wide and her ears trying to comprehend what the teenager just said. Even Dennis was at a loss for words as to why he was saying this so pathetically as if giving up.

The ambulance started up before moving down the alley way. The red sirens started flaring to life getting all the traffic away from its medical subject whose life was in danger.

Press came up from behind Laura rubbing his ribs while sighing heavily. "Man that kid sure as hell got a nice arm. Hey Laura you alright?" the man asked while literally waving his hand in front of the woman's eyes. The blond snapped out of her daze once again before staring down the hired private contractor in a serious manner. She wasn't in a joking mood nor was she being nice. Something made her quite serious in the manner when Eve had escaped, he instantly shut his mouth to hear her next words.

"Press we're going to have to quarantine that boy at the hospital right now! Send a team over there to make sure no one goes in to see him or he leaves, there's something happening to that kid that's…unprecedented." The order made Press raise an eyebrow before nodding lightly, he lifted his walkie-talkie to get one of his scouting patrols to the hospital with orders to look after Alexander Sanders. Only doctors and nurses were allowed in with Dennis under guard but nothing more.

"It's done so you want to tell me what in sane hell I ordered a teen to be under guard for? Care to indulge me here Laura!" The man said annoyed as they walked back to their own truck, the squad of agents and soldiers sweeping the area for Ross but had no such luck since he turned tail to run. Laura walked back to the truck quickly her face set going over what she knew about the facts with Eve, Patrick and now a face from the past Alexander Sanders. The only considered 'breach' of safety prior to this month.

"Whatever Patrick and Eve are after its him, I'm certain. He's changing Press, that boy has, no, is a one of those aliens. However he's not technically…right." The doctor began with her explanation and theory with made Press cover his face with a series of swears, "Oh fuck me sideways. Not another one!" The woman nodded agreeing though she was much more interested in how he was even one of the species. All in all she knew he was human back in the past. So why now was he changing, no evolving is the term she had to describe it.

Press meanwhile went over and picked up the dual M-9 Beretta's that teen was using to defend himself from his own cousin and he mentally gave the kid credit where it was due. He knew certainly how to shoot a weapon, shame he would've offered a training spot on his private contractor teams based on what Dennis said of his skill in some firearms.

"Okay. Explain now!" he said warily as he got into the car with the dual handguns on the dashboard of his black SUV. Laura's explanation barely made him feel happy at all. It made him wince for the kids safety and future in being a guinea pig.

"Whatever is happening to his DNA, the human half anyway was supposed to be subdued. All the tests and research we did on Eve and now. From what we learned is that human DNA is suppressed for the Alien host to take over but Alexander Sanders was never infected like Ross is right now, nor was he born as a half-breed. God forbid I'm going out on a limb here saying that his DNA is practically melding together, Press he's neither human nor the species. If I have time to experiment and study the changes maybe we can find a missing link here for a weapon against them with diseases to destroy Patrick Ross's offspring!" her eyes were lit as the possibilities in medical advances to practically cure cancer and AIDS laid in that teen's body theoretically.

"So hold up, this kid is like the fucking holy grail for mankind? You're getting ahead here, you sure?" Press tried to reason but Laura didn't want to have any of it. She knew she was right and the man was trying to calm her down but with the key to their races survival well fuck calamity at the moment.

"Press he's an Unknown Strain. He is an anomaly that has to be studied, from what he was display that melding was severing his nerves within his body. The fever is killing off the main humanity he has and well he has little time before whatever changes are done with him. For what he'll do when he is changed well…I don't have a book list them. So that is what I think he's simply an Unknown Strain Press. Keep him locked down and away from Eve, hell everything he interacts with! We're going to have question him on what he knows, I think he knows personally what's happening to himself." The SUV started up as Press followed the ambulance to hospital where his own thoughts were darkened on what potentially they had now.

A kid, yes but a weapon to help fight those alien beings, well in his mind Alexander Sanders was drafted to help the United States Military. Shit that was what a kid like him needed, being some caged animal now.

Sighing tiredly the armed group of agents and soldiers trailed behind the medical vehicle all in confused thoughts as to do with the teen named Alexander Sanders. Whatever his reason was he could no longer be allowed to remain free without being surveyed, he was an Unknown factor in the fight for humanity's survival.

Slowly the two drove down the street unaware that something else was stalking the teenager in the ambulance. Soon a game of cat and mouse would end and the game of tag would start anew. Between the government agents and one female driven alien to reclaim what was hers in years past.

**-Nearby Alleyway -**

Eve watched the scene unfold from her position from a block away, she could see everything in clear detail and hear every single scream that Alexander did. She winced at first but got used to volume he screamed, his scent was just so unique now it was child's play for her to track him. She grinned ever so slightly as the black SUV's past her position. Here she was in the dark of a corner store on a motorcycle herself.

A groan made the female alien smirk darkly, at her feet was a woman. The woman that ironically her future mate had met, that Diana character or whoever. The woman was in his memories and she needed to dispose of the threat no matter how short the meeting was, he was hers and hers alone. So Eve had tracked her down, stole her bike and clothing.

Although she was still breathing and that something to be taken cared off. Eve shrugged caring less before pointing at the downed female human. Her fingers sliced the humans head from her spinal column before her body was pushed underneath numerous bags of trash that many people forget to pick up.

Laughing quietly she adjusted the leather jacket over her chest before smirking to herself, she left the alley way going to the opposite side of the streets where the alley led out to. There her bike was parked, and she swayed her hips making several men glance at her which she smirked back too. All too easy and she was ready to reclaim the thing she had sought for so long. Nothing would stand in her way to get the person who had haunted her dreams, this boy no man would be her ticket to a family she had never had. Something she had always wanted to experience and to be normal completely despite being superior to every human on the planet.

Eve got onto her motorcycle starting it up before smiling, the sun was set now. Darkness crept over the street as she revved the engine. Her eyes turned from a blue crystal into a sharp thin vertical transparent slit.

The hunt was on and she would win this game of tag.

It would be once and for all.

"**End Chapter 7"**

_**Author's Note" Well there it is after so long in being inside my head, I finally had the time and motivation to get this done. I don't why I'm slacking in writing but whatever. If I don't feel like writing then I don't at all, there is no point in forcing me for doing something that I won't do.**_

_**So how was that and I've gotten interest to make this story frequent. So why not, I hope I satisfied some people on this story.**_

_**Well leave a review and indulge me will ya?**_


	8. Evolution

**Chapter Eight: Evolution**

I wanted to die.

If that wasn't some insane request then I didn't know what to believe if I was sane more enough. It was like I knew something was happening but all in all I wanted one thing. The one way out that I desperately clawed at nothing yet saw full circle. It was simply peace yet I was denied everything so I wanted to end it all.

I just wanted to die so badly and that there was nothing that could've been said to me otherwise at that moment. My heart split cleanly into two, causing fire to spread inside of me.

I wanted to and I wished for it so much but it never came. I wanted to end my life because there was something that was inside of me, growing. It was something honest to fucking god growing inside and it was something terrible.

I felt it. I knew it and I could literally see it with my own eyes. When my cousin ran from our fight in the alley way it was then I knew something was happening to me. I was becoming something far worse than anything I could image. Then my brain went over the edge into hell's realm itself.

I begged to God to please let me die. Please I was begging to die now, couldn't it be granted?

It started the pain, the agony and the sheer fear that was running into my veins right now as I felt myself burn alive. I tore at my skin to stop myself from becoming the thing I so hated and feared all in one go. I cried, I wanted to die now and just let myself be free of everything.

I wanted to die! Why I couldn't breathe and couldn't see a thing. I wanted to stop now, the fire that was searing through my limbs, making all movement just impossible without screaming. Oh gods please just end this damn torment now!

I cried when I felt my skull crack against something hard. All I could hear and see was fire, the blazing screeches of something not of this world. I felt it and I sure as hell could see it before me now, mocking my agony as if it were a comedy act.

I screamed out again when something snapped inside my stomach, my organs were literally tearing themselves apart when I rejected a pleasant feeling running into me. I knew it was something wanting me to lower my will that I wouldn't change no matter what the fuck it threw at me. If I died it was a relief from this hell, I wanted to end it now and forever.

My body seemed to take my defiance as if it were a warzone now. Deep inside, my bones cracked against their restraining ligaments. I screamed so loud I felt my skin at the back of my mouth spilt from the pressure. I tasted the blood as it went by my tongue out into the open air, my screaming was so second nature it was all I could do to prevent the change within me.

The burning, fucking hell man the burning wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop it and the pain was unbearable now as it ever was. I screamed again thrashing against whatever I felt, my eyes were nothing but dark spots with orange patches of light randomly blinding me. Was it this disease or infection making me insane enough?

I wanted to die, please anyone kill me. I panted trying to regain the blood leaking down my throat, burning into my stomach which was on fire itself.

I cried again trying to wheeze in anything colder than this fire, god please help me! In my insanity fits of sweat and twisting contortions I laughed at the thought of god. I laughed whiling tearing as the hot liquid seared onto my temples running down my neck onto wherever I was. I hated it the fact I was crying because I had no one to help me. I was pathetic and a fucking kid, what else was I then?

What the fuck was God, a thing that I truly didn't care about, what was it to me? Why did I care I was dying and I was praying for him to make it stop. I laughed while screaming out painfully when my arm retracted on itself, the bones splintering inside out. My shrieks, the twisting thrashing blindly trying to comprehend what was happening to me.

I couldn't? No that wasn't it either, all I knew was that I…I was not human.

I wasn't normal and I fucking hated it so bad I cried once more. I hated this and I fucking hated myself for becoming this…monster.

I laughed and cried once again while fighting off the slow creeping fire that was building up in my chest, the pain oh freaking hell the pain was just unimaginable anymore. I couldn't fight it anymore, I wanted it to stop I wanted to die now. Please anything to stop this, the freaking fire rushing into my brain now, liquefying it into a bloody mess.

If that was something I could think about then it was sure as hell true when I screamed again, shrieking with my teeth rotting inside out now. The roots snapping violently when my tongue rotting into a blackening mass of decay. I couldn't imagine what it looked like when the taste my stomach implodes on itself.

My throat constricted as if someone were choking it and I released my stomachs contents onto anything. The vile taste making my heart nearly stopping, it felt like every breath was a struggle to remain human. Oh anything to stop it now, I begged to anything and anyone listening without realizing my eyes were going blind.

I screamed when my spinal column twisted into some sort of shape, the nerve endings firing to give light to the breaking bones. My will to remain human was being the rejected host by everything my body which was human before this infection, the oil like liquid slipping into my veins all over my body once more.

Salvia came out of my mouth for all I knew with the wheezing to remain a human kept me semi sane enough to roar out in pain again. Was my body killing itself or was it something else? I didn't want to know anymore, please just let me die in peace please! My whimpers were coming in quickly now.

All due to the electrifying shocks spreading all over my chest, legs, and arms as if the infection wanted to make me suffer. Again and again it continued, I wanted this to stop so my tears kept coming down my cheeks.

No response as usual. More pain just followed again and again, the bones shifting inside of me. I winced when the ribcage I had cracked underneath the shifting muscles that were my organs, anything was being shredded on the inside. God make it stop please.

The pain didn't recede but the bones stopped cracking when I whimpered agonizingly. It hurt to even breathe now, why was it so damned hard to…

**JUST FUCKING DIE!**

I roared out in agony, rage and sickness at my damned resolve to just fucking die already! My body thrashed around snapping ligaments, bones and even muscles now into a mess of red for all I cared about. I wanted to die to let this pain go, it was too much now as I screamed so loudly the back of my throat collapsed on itself.

Now there was damned silence…

My heart was like some heavy weight now, every time I breathed the fire inside of me burnt away at my skin. I heard the sizzling of my own flesh for fucks sake, I swear I heard that burning sensation and it made my fear suddenly jump.

Did I want to die honestly? I asked myself in the fit of agony, was there a point to my life now? I was dead even if I survived because of this change. Seemingly I knew it without even lying to my own mind. If I lived then all I had left was a life of experimentation, being the weapon and the blow up doll of the United States government. Did I really want to live to face that, to face the place I had feared for so long in my deepest nightmares?

Could I really go back to _**her?**_

I paused when the pain suddenly stopped and I felt only the breathing of my own heart. Could I really go back to her and with her name on the edge of my lips I stared on into the darkness that was in front of me?

_Sil…_

My god, my eyes watered when I thought about her.

How was I able to see Sil? My question was begging: could I face her again after what she did to me? I honestly could say meeting her was probably the greatest thing to happen to me, for anyone if they took the time to understand what she actually was at first. Sil to me was a lonely girl who knew nothing about the outside world and I did everything that I could for her. I shut my eyes while seeing my light, I let the dark take me, the utter helplessness consume as I breathed out deeply. I was at peace for now, my body taking the will to stay in sync with the memory of the girl who was the greatest thing for me to happen.

And yet she was the worst nightmare that would never leave me alone forever.

I opened my eyes to see something that made my pain elevate in the next moments, it wasn't the physical harm of my body that caused me to cry again. Hell it wasn't the tragic past of my cousin and I or the deaths of my family. I was crying because of a simple thing on her face, the girl who captivated my heart without my own think skull realizing it.

Sil was in front of me smiling.

I blinked taking in numbly her blond hair streaking across her shoulders down her back, the body that every male teenager I could think of wanted on a girl her age. I chuckled painfully while feeling blood leak down my chin when I did that little action my brain told me to do.

Her eyes though greener than emeralds for all I knew stared at me, longingly as if my appearance made her sad. I blinked again when she was naked though, part of me wondered if my subconscious desire to well to have sex with her, I was a teen anyways. I scoffed mentally, and no that would have been impossible.

My eyes watered, being a normal teenager was never enough, since I didn't have the wish to get into some girls pants. Blame the parents for that one as I smiled grimly. Although back then I was just being a nice guy and she took a liking to me.

Or was it really like that?

I called out to her, "Sil?"

The blond girl tilted her head at before stalking up to my position lying prone on the ground, she was the one standing and I was on the ground too weak to move. My vision wavered when a small shock made my hiss when the smaller girl poked me in the rib. It wasn't welcomed and I managed to get that around to her much to the dazzling smile of hers. How my heart seemed to race whenever I thought about it. I felt sick after years of trying to forget her now.

"Sil just please stop." My voice pleaded with her as the girl merely giggled by her hand covering her mouth. The noise was chilling as liquid nitrogen onto your skin, she did that when she found a tickling spot when we wrestled playfully back in her cell years ago. Good days and life was simple back then. No secrets, no death grips or my own flesh being stripped like a fish out of a river. I grimaced when her eyes seemed to narrow ever so slightly as she laughed at my state.

She stopped her laughter while inspecting my body, I felt some rat under a mad scientists prodding. All she needed was a knife to gut me like a pig. To me in my insane pain driven state I swore Sil was just checking me out as if she hadn't see me in ages. Whatever her interest in me was I think she licked her lips at one point in my wavering vision. Groaning I tried to sit up but all I did was making an electric shock go through me.

"What do you want from me?" I said while staying helpless in the darkness as the girl smiled warmly at my question, I exhaled exhausted while letting the pain just run through me again.

At this rate I wanted it back for all the hell I was in now.

Sil slowly moved towards my side every time her hands slid up my arm, where the skin was practically boiling away inside out. My pain seemed to dull because of the all the extremes my body was going through, my brain it seemed was shutting down or I was already dead. I hoped for a release from this torture. Tears spilled down my eyes when her hands, so soft and gentle caressed my face as if memorizing it.

"What do you want?" I asked her weakly my eyes fading out now, my vision was blurring when she lay out against my chest, her face buried in my neck. Her breathe I could smell it, strawberry or something along that line that made my spine shiver from the cold effect it had on me. It been years since I last smelt her, this close and now her lips lightly traced my throat. My arms twitched from the lightening sensation going through me.

Sil cooed out lightly before bringing my chin down so that I could see her face to face.

"_Alex…"_

I let my heart race when she called out my name, it was a like a ripple in a pond. I felt the waves shifting through me, my heart and my mind wanted her back despite the horror she inflicted on me all those years ago. The long compressed memories and feelings made my eyes water before I cried out embracing her, letting everything that I missed about her. The blond above me sniffed letting her own tears fall down onto my cheeks, her arms wrapped around me pulling myself closer to her.

"Sil…please-I!" I stuttered but she shushed me with her a finger to my lips before looking down into my eyes. I swore that her face an angelic being that I couldn't compare even now after years of trying to forgot her.

Her hands stroked my head, I felt sleepy when her fingers gently went through my hair. All alone in this dark hell, she was my light and I absolutely…_hated_ it. I cried again as rejection, anger, rage and confusion came into a bundle with Sil slowly stroking my face again.

I hated the fact that I couldn't let go of her and I loved the feeling of being with her, why was I so fucked up in the head? It was like a freaking merry go-round from hell man. Why was I so different, wouldn't any other person hate the one who nearly killed him? Or was it the fact I was different that lead to my position here and now! I couldn't think of an answer when she spoke into my mind, her voice a god-send.

"_I'm so sorry Alex. I'm sorry but I'll always love you. You may not feel the same but I will always be the one to remember the only human who made me into my person I am. Never forget that I will never let you go, my heart is only and only just for you…"_

I cried again muffling my half released yelps of pain and anguish onto her chest, never caring that she was bare skinned. I felt water drip down my shirt which she continued onward. I barely could understand why this was happening to me nor the fact I could only understand her words. I wanted to die, so please let me go. I hyperventilated as she kept her voice level but her own was straining with her own pain.

It seemed that pain was going around now. I knew her pain, it was loving me despite nearly killing me years ago.

"_I can't let you go, the physical pain is only temporary but your heart's wound is something you must overcome! Alex I wanted you so badly, I wanted you so much that I nearly…killed you."_ The way she said it, my eyes opened to see a scene by scene memory of the lab. I felt her trembling and her eyes becoming something that horrified me. It was in my nightmares today.

I shook my head while ignoring the creeping screams from my mind, screams! My god, it was my own voice as I shook trying to ignore her words but the screams of my attack rained down all around us. I could picture everything.

_**The lab!**_

_**Screaming…**_

_**The Glass prison…**_

_**It was there!**_

_**Everything! **_

_**All of the Books, tv, laughter and smiles…we shared!**_

_**And the screeches of her alien being trying to reproduce while nearly shredding my body in the process. **_

_**The gagging as the sounds of my throat being constricted and the screaming never seemed to escape me. **_

_**WHY! **_

_**WHY GOD! **_

_**NO MORE PLEASE!**_

My eyes dilated, I felt vomit surging inside my stomach as I desperately thrashed trying to stop the images. I shrieked as something ripped into my arms, it was like fire! I couldn't explain it, bones cracked and muscles squelched from something slicing through the red meat. My blood draining from my half alive corpse, the warmth turning into a chilling icy hand of death. I hyperventilated as something sharp pierced my brain, it felt like nitrogen dixoide chilled down to make my cells freeze in their tracks. I screamed so hard my throat torn apart, I couldn't even voice my agony.

I sat there before more pain racked my battered existence.

I let out a violent silent yell that made Sil wince lightly. My face etched in a warped sight of agony that barely made any sound yet pierced the shells of one's mind to imagine the pain. It never wanted to end, why was I made to suffer because of this! My throat split open making me gag on my own blood. All the while Sil was warmly carressing my face, her voice keeping me sane in this nightmare of mine. I wanted to end it so why wasn't I allowed that right? Why!

"_Shh, it's alright. Don't fight the change, Alex I've given the one thing to make my heart whole again. I will give you your: salvation!" _ I twitched before my vision because a mix of white fire as I fell back to the ground screaming violently, tearing at my own flesh wanting to end the unbearable napalm within me.

Sil spoke determined as I looked at her in horror, her angelic face softening to kiss me on the lips. My head convulsed in on itself. I wanted to end this, _please Sil let me die_.

Her answer was my hell and Salvation in one hurdle.

"_No I can't Alex. It is that I won't let you die because I caused this, everything for you to be in this state. I won't let you die because of me…" _Her whispering voice barely reached me, I felt dead now. I choked on my own blood, my arms snapped inside out as I forced out gurgled bloody screaming on to her body. I could feel everything yet nothing at the same time.

Hell couldn't describe this anymore! I wanted to die again and again to end this pain.

The darkness kept creeping up on me, I could only stare blankly into Sil's face trying desperately to live despite my will to die. Human nature once I read was that man subconsciously wanted to live no matter what he did or what his situation was. Being old age, murder or suicide humans instinctively wanted to live on and it seemed that I reached the core of all people's beings.

A Man was a survivor and he would do anything to fight death. The early humans did this by doing the one thing that no other animal on the planet could do. They learned, they adapted and surged forward to live on past the larger predators to become the apex monsters of the world. The top of everything and for once I felt that something was happening to me that didn't involve pain. They learend to adapt, to survive and if they didn't.

It was extinction for everyone.

And now I learned of the one thing that kept human kind together.

It was hope.

The hope to live and to become the strongest thing on the planet.

My lungs stopped being air into my body, as my vision blurred outward while seeing a distant light. Was that really heaven or was it hell? I couldn't tell, it was just…that I was tired. I was done with all the pain, the agonizing crutches of my body ripping itself apart and my pathetic attempt to escape my hell. It would always haunt me no matter what I did, I couldn't escape.

There was no escape and there was only one way out to free myself. It was a suggestion my battered mind seemed to agree with my heart. It was scary to feel yourself fighting yourself, two parts of the brain representing your sense of good and survival. Was it really so difficult to live or choose to willingly die knowing you're better off knowing it would be best for everyone?

Sacrificing everything for what? My sense of goodwill but I wanted to live. At least I was afraid, yeah that was it.

I was scared shitless to die and hear I was begging for the one thing I truly feared in life as did all other people on the planet. I started to laugh, every time I shook my ribs splintered as I laughed out in either insanity or realization. It was just so surreal and so fucking pathetic I couldn't help but laugh while dying in the darkest place a man could go.

The lowest place wasn't hell, nah that was just an excuse. I grinned while laughing again, I couldn't help but realize what man's greatest enemy was: himself.

Your own mind, the brain was the darkest place since you knew you were dying while trying to hold on to the rope of the living. A limbo of seeing the true line in believing you were dead or alive truly and this was the reason why many died in their sleep. The natural state of unconsciousness was a step away from death, being exhausted you just let go of life. Being able to float away painless and enjoying the cold pleasuring touch of death, there was nothing but darkness and only just the blissful silence of being quiet forever.

"_Live."_

I knew that voice, Sil or was it Eve? I didn't know but it gave me strength. Something snapped inside my mind, the humanity within me didn't succumb to the virus within my skin it was fusing. No that was too vague it was like, it was agreeing to change almost like it was waiting for my acknowledgment to live. Something warm went through my body, pleasant warmth as if a giant relief or weight was being removed from my chest.

"_Survive_."

I inhaled something sweetening as the sound of the woman of my dreams gave me will to live on. I blinked while feeling my body responding to move, my throat went rigid before I felt someone's hand cup my cheek. Glancing over it was Sil, her eyes shut with a happy smile on her face before stroking my skin. I watched as it crinkled, to crumble away into dust.

Revealing the reptilian under skin of my soon to be new being, I was being reborn.

I couldn't explain anything to describe the sensations rushing through me, it felt incredible almost intoxicating to fight and kill anything. I snarled when something surged within me as Sil spoke to me in the final moments as I watched her straddle onto my waist. Her body humming with a renaissance that made my eyeballs water, she was like an angel.

Was heaven really the outer regions of space and that god was really something beyond our comprehending?

My mind was at a still before Sil leaned forward, no she changed into her adult form or Eve or was she changing back? She kept changing, shifting as the two spoke as one person. So filled with conviction and determination that filled this woman's eyes I felt inspired to lean forward to listen to her every word.

"_You must do the one thing that every creature must do_: **Evolve**." She breathing was like a perfume sprayed on me. I felt excited to see her features hardening as her hand was placed over my heart, which beat at a thousand times per second. My will was resolved as I accepted the strength and the new being who I was being. Being human no longer would keep me alive.

I had to _adapt_ to live, live to _survive, which_ was to _**evolve**_ into something more.

I felt my muscles relax before coiling while groaning to tell my body preparing, as my chilling feelings went away like a dust storm. I knew simply gone with the wind as I focused all my attention on the beautiful angel gripping my waist as she looked right into my own eyes. Now I could see everything. I watched her mental spirit scream to me the one sentence I wanted to be into me.

The light around us started to crack through invisible holds in the dark prison. I winced as she shouted as I roared as something snapped my control before rushing up to her.

"_Now awaken and become the __**organism **__that you were meant to be Alex_!"

I inhaled deeply feeling the warmth of the outside hit me. I was reborn and ready to fight for a new place in life. I wanted my own life back and with my acceptance of this new thing inside of me I would work with it.

It seemed that the game of Tag was now turning into House.

My eyes snapped open seeing the inside of the hospital room I was in.

The Machines were beeping and being set off as I watched the window reveal the dark night outside on my left. And to the right there was one armed guard stepping back in terror, his automatic gun at his side.

I noted it was shaking violently as I smirked before slowing looking up into his face, pure untrained surprise and horror. I loved that expression and for some odd reason I wanted him to crack a smile.

The key word was_ cracking_.

I chuckled as it sounded raspy and my tongue licked the outer part of my lips, it too felt like a snakes especially with the said appendage in front of my own eyes swinging side to side. I growled low in my chest before twitching my limbs to respond.

The man gasped as I jumped from the bed, it was time to see the world with myself reborn. It was time to go have some fun and to find the woman of my dreams once again.

**-Outside Hospital-**

"Jesus Christ Laura, can you stop worrying about the kid. I have one team having him under watch and Dennis is up there with him. Damn it all…" Press said irritated since the blond woman was having nearly, in his mind, an anxiety attack over this new kid. He felt like a mule as the doctor impatiently wanted to inject the teenager with a sedative knockout to begin testing on his DNA structure immediately. The mercenary felt sorry for the young kid if Baker got her hands on him her own way.

"It still doesn't make me feel reassured now. Ross and Eve have their eyes on him and having him slip away is deciding humanity's future Press! I don't give too shits about what men you post yet if he…" she trailed off sighing as the man made shrewd gestures with his hands before scoffing out in pure annoyance. Simply couldn't get a break from the woman, especially in this case.

The two adults walked down the hallway idly checking in with the nurse to allow them to visit the room where the kid was. Not that they needed to do this both Agents of the government knew they were silently trying to approach the kid without revealing too much on what they knew of him. Long story short they were confused on what to do with him for now.

The Agents leaned against the desk where the clerk was signing in their names to visit one of the patients and neither said a word. With a snap of her pen the female clerk allowed the two adults into the hospital interior.

As they walked to down the hallway passing by several occupied rooms of various patients Press finally sighed loudly.

"Ok I'll be the man and say I got nothing on saying something to the kid. Teens were never my style to explain, 'well son your drafted because of a blond who said you're the key to humanity', no sir." The sarcasm wasn't lost on the good doctor who hotly retorted back at her male counterpart.

"He has to be monitored Press! This is something that has never happened, hell it shouldn't be fucking possible! The potential for that boy to make humans resist the species DNA and add to boot he could no longer contract diseases! Save the fact he's the only lead for Eve and Ross to track down on…" she said scowling much to the man's sigh of irritation. He had heard all this bull shit before and if he wasn't seeing the whole 'potential' than she was in for a beating from the teenager.

"Yeah and my nuts are the cure to HIV. You're just making wild fanatic ideas ever since he was under-watch. Give me a break Laura…" Press said annoyed as the woman scowled again at his jab to her. The two went to elevator which had slowly opened letting out a couple.

The two agents easily made their way into the box before Laura started up on her 'theories' on what potentially could happen when they reached the teenager. "Ok, if he's still conscious question him. We need to know if he's had contact with Eve prior to the lab break or possibly when Ross was infected with the strain. If that's the case then he'll be moved and if he's unconscious increase security till we have a proper ideal on what is happening here."

"Worst case scenario here is him violently resisting us Laura, so I for one will be somewhat hoping this kid is asleep. Personally I don't want him involved, I can tell he's the type of person you don't want to corner. Kind of sad actually if he has to be drafted for the government." Press admitted dully which made the woman roll her eyes at her long time friend slash partner. The two couldn't really expect what would happen once they got up there and add to boot Dennis was there probably trying to talk the kid down which was a plus in their books.

"Regardless of what he knows we…ok no I can't let him walk away. I'm sorry but he's a person who knows way too much for his own good and it's something with him that I have to correct. I have…to apologize to him, for all those years I kept in the back of my head, his screams and all that blood." The man looked to the woman confused at her somber tone as if she was guilty about something involving the teenager. Chuckling he tried to make a joke to lighten her mood, though it barely did anything.

"Don't tell me you slept with a minor. You know sixteen gets you thirty right?" the woman briefly snorted before shaking her head, "More like I could've prevented him from being infected, hell I could've saved him that day. But all I did was stare, take notes and ignore the screams till the guards came rushing in later on…" The blond admitted lowly to the man who stopped the doors from closing for a moment due to his shock and he spotted one of his security teams coming in through the lobby.

The man waved them forward before speaking back to Baker who was leaning in a corner on the elevator.

"So it's a guilt trip then? Fuck woman…" he said chuckling sardonically as he leaned against the wall seeing the other side of the elevator much more interesting. The Private Contractor barely flinched as the squad of soldiers came forward though he managed to say to the blond across from him. "Whatever past you got with the kid I can tell he isn't going to be all prance Nancy over it. Worst comes to shove I'll knock the little bastard out." Press said smirking much to the woman's own muffed laughter. Tension there was but bad flirting between them never seemed to get old. Call it the cycle of life and so forth.

The two Agents moved to the sides letting the group of armed soldiers into the elevator. It was going to be a cramped ride up to the floor where the kid was stationed at. With Press, Laura and the five other soldiers it was going to be very close ride up there.

"Any contact with Ross?" asked Press to the lead armed man who replied tiredly which the agent could understand. "No sir, we searched a full quarter of a mile from the site and nothing. All we checked were main roads and the occasion side alley." Press nodded lightly to the man before glancing over to Laura who was in between a female and male soldier. Every single one of them carried either a standard M4A1 or an MP5 weapon.

"Alright listen up people, I know this isn't the most comfortable position for a debrief so deal with it…" the lead Agent stated annoyed much to the five other soldier's semi smirking faces. They all shared the same thoughts of being inside an elevator with heavy equipment while nearly crossing the weight limits. Hopefully they were nowhere near it. It was a short speech mixed with seriousness and entertainment for the group as they all smiled openly now. Press started it with a heavy sigh.

"When we reach the wing where our newest drafted recruit for Uncle Sam, codename the 'kid', yeah funny I know, he's really high value now. Courteous to the doctor but my point is this: standard perimeter and if anyone comes through the elevator who is not staff send them back down or better yet if it's one of our two little alien friends, fuck'em up." The group grinned at the comedic part of the briefing but they knew this was pretty serious. All in all to them, the kid was the package and they were guarding it for pristine shipment to the Federal Government.

"Understood?" Pressed demanded sharply as the mercenary agents confirmed as one voice, "Yes sir!"

With that settled the man leaned against the wall of the elevator as it slowly made its way up to the wing where the kid was settled at. He looked over Baker who was giving him an amused look that described her as shocked yet enjoying his new attitude. The cold man smirked before causally addressing her amusement head on.

"So doc, you find anything funny just now?" the woman laughed a bit before trying to answer to only hear something loud above them. Instantly all the soldiers within the elevator to raise their automatic weaponry as Press swore out loud when he realized what was happening.

_Gunfire_…

And better, there was a _**lot**_ of it going on up there.

"How many men we got up there?" the Agent asked sternly which made Laura pale because as one of the lead squad soldiers firmly replied, "One team including Astronaut Gamble, apart from that their comm-units are not responding…" He paused, when all of the team including Lennox heard the scattered transmissions of the radio from the team on the fourth floor.

It didn't sound like a walk in the park up there.

"_Get…the…it's..comin…NO…"_ screams followed a man's voice before something violently squelched on the end of the line, he was killed most likely.

"_Holy…No! No!"_

"_It's coming around…Oh god, what the shit!"_ Gunfire erupted again, intensifying as the faint sounds of bullets ricocheting off hard objects could be made out. It was like the squad up on that floor were at the elevator doors trapped, Laura gulped when it seemingly got quieter.

There were more screams from the radio as the squad of soldiers paled as more agonized death could be deciphered. Lennox slowly drew out his pistol at this point as the muffled sounds of gunfire continued onward for the rest of the journey up.

Although one more radio transmission sent chills through all the human's spines, it began with a cough from their ear pieced comms.

"_What in the fuck are you_?" The whispered battered male voice said strained, almost like he was staring down whatever was rampaging up there. A few moments of silence later the man screamed as ripping sounds came streaming over with high pitched human shrieks. It was silent expect for a few heart thunder beats later which everyone in the small elevator.

The survivor over the mike was literally torn apart_, limb from limb_.

At that moment the lights in the cart flickered almost like as if the electricity was being damaged. The elevator's cables groaned straining to be pulled upward as the ride became shaky. Hell it was like the entire structure was crumbling to just get them to the fourth floor. The entire minute of silence made Press finally snap out of his own grimacing nightmares of what lay above on that floor.

"Look alive people. I'm guaranteeing that Ross or that she bitch is up there for the kid. Ok enough of the school kid looks, it's time to Lock and load. So aim to kill these two at all costs. Remember these things love to be quick about their kills, eyes forward, ears up and for gods sakes use your comm-units to stay in touch, it's a big floor we got to cover." He looked over to Laura before sighing lightly before motioning to a soldier for his sidearm, the soldier complied before he tossed it to the blond.

"Doctor, safety is on the ride side. Flick it and shoot anything that doesn't have skin on its face, alright?" Lennox said sternly, he knew that she would do it. They killed the old alien years ago and he knew that push to shove, she would pull that trigger to kill the alien she-bitch or Ross. Whatever was happening up there, Press could tell either of the two targets were most likely going for the kid. He hoped that Dennis was alright but in the back of his mind, he expected the man in several places over the floor.

The screen where the number of the floor indicated was heart pounding in itself.

_**3F**_

That was their current position as the elevator went up groaning as the lights flickered, it was only a mere couple of seconds before their ride stopped. The doors were almost mocking them by awaiting its protocol to open through the half lit cart and add too boot the lights at that moment dimmed to half of its original brightness.

The lights died as the door 'beeped' to open to reveal the lobby of the fourth floor. What the team didn't prepare to see was something out of any movie but that was the wrong analogy for what was beyond that door. It was something that they could never hope to understand and the danger that they were in was so potent it was palpable.

The squad of private contractors, Press and Laura saw was thus: Pandemonium.

The gray metal doors had opened to the gates of hell itself.

**-Main Lobby Floor-**

Eve walked into the main lobby not too concerned with the government SUV's parked out in the front. There was no sign that any of the personnel were down here with her. The receptionist was a nice person who she so graciously asked where a young man named Alexander was transferred too. The young man at the desk was flustered to see such an attractive blond woman smile at him and Eve knew the advantage over a male's desires.

Quite amusing if the red faced man was anything to go by but he was nothing. Her prize was on the fourth floor and she would take her time in getting to him. The other male was nowhere in the vicinity yet, so she had more than enough time.

Humming lightly she walked over to the elevator to take to the fourth floor but at that moment the entire hospital nearly lost power, the dimming hallway made all emergency back up power hit the near fatal sectors of operations. Namely patients who were desperate to live and Eve just smirked knowing that her future mate was somehow connected to this.

Shrugging at the unresponsive elevator the woman decided if there was one thing that sweet Alex did, it was this: He always knew to get her turned out without even knowing. Always the surprises and the waiting she had to withstand but now it was time to let him know this. He would never escape her for as long as she breathed in the air on the planet.

"Guess I'll take the stairs."

Her voice nearly shifted into her alien form as the door leading to the stairwell slammed open due to her anxiety. Her humming slowly turned into a chuckle as something echoed up in the far spaces of the hospital. Something that wasn't totally human in fact and it was making her quite impatient to see how Alex would be, it was exhilarating.

Although if there was one thing she would be expecting up there it was simple this prominent action. Eve knew what potentially was happening up there and the mere thought sent shivers of ecstasy through her spinal column.

_A massacre…_

**End Chapter Eight**

Author's Note: Yes I left the teaser since I really wanted to get this personal feeling from Alex down. It was quite hard to imagine a position like this realistically but for me I knew one thing about any sort of evolution from human to the next step of our genetic ladder. Call me whatever but this was what it boiled down to and for your imagination I gave it to you all.

**Pain.**

No other ways to get around that and add too boot what's happening up there you all know what will be happening. I'm not promising the massacre of the century but it will be quite thoroughly written as best as I wish it to be. So be ready for whatever guts, gore and blood hits your minds. I know it will be quite good to have a simple concept to write.

So that's that and hope you had some fun reading this.


	9. Farewell Notice

In case many of you are wondering why I am posting some stories straight out of the gecko is because of a few things really. I don't have the time to really mess around with them nor do I have the will to actually extend these stories because of my personal life interfering.

I am going to Fort Benning, Georgia tomorrow on the 21 Aug 2011, technically the 22 but I have to be on a plane in Boston the 21st, so I would like to say to everyone whose ever been on my profile or read my stories.

Thank you, really.

I don't know if I'll be back on Fanfiction, or even writing in general for the next year or so. I'll be training to become a soldier of the Country that I love, the benefits are extremely well and I've been in the best shape so far in my life, only eighteen years old for those who don't know either.

So every creation I have ever done, I have thought of is basically coming out as a 'thank you' gift to everyone, I am sorry I can't finish the gems that are good as they are now, the Jurassic Park Ranger, the Species Hybrid, Eric the King of the Xenomorphs, Star Wars Rise of the Shinobi, Omamori Himari's potential and Proeliator the piece i wanted to have the greatest time with.

There's so many things but so little bloody fucking time...

So I did everything as I could, I did all the updating for stories people hoped for or even wished to see, I tried and maybe failed horribly but whatever, I'll come back around to me eventually. If my profile on here is still around or deactivated or so forth.

The odds are I won't be back for a while and frankly who knows about when I have the urge to write.

It's kind of a hard when running Two Miles in under Fifteen minutes so yeah, I'll be having fun regardless of what anyone thinks.

I have just two requests to the people who read this, its nothing really time consuming at all if you bother to read all of this at your PC's.

Visit _http:/ otakutech . com_

A good sense of Reviewing anything that is related to Gaming, technology from major software producers and Fanfiction has a small part to play in that site. It's a good place for you to wonder and wish to see what people think of the world.

Second.

Visit _Puffdadder's_ profile and spam the living hell of him. Review wise anyway on his stories, they have the potential to be great works on the site that anyone can get into and enjoy the full thrill of writing in what they choose to believe in.

Have a wonder time ladies and gentlemen.

I know I will.

P.S

If anyone of you are living in the US, your welcome for me protecting your sorry asses Lmao.


End file.
